New Town, New Roommate, New Family
by Wingzero87
Summary: Shinji has been summoned to Toyko-3 by his estranged father, forced to fight for all of humanity to pilot an EVA. Along the way Shinji finds a new family to call his own... and just who is it that makes his heart beat like a drum?
1. A New Town

**Disclaimer** I do not own any rights to Evangelion or any of the other weird and wacky stuff that may or may not show in this story. Even some of the ideas present will be inspired from various other authors so all credit goes to them... I am just mixing and matching the ideas.

"Ah Gendo…." An old man said with a heavy heart as news of his wayward sons actions had reached his ears. "I honestly do not know where you get this anger from" He walks across the bright white hall waving his hand in the air which morphs to display a montage of various images. "Ever since you were recruited to be the commander of NERV and became a puppet for SEELE you have done nothing but insult you own father,and his teachings" His eyes darting over the various images in front of him, a collection of battles, faces and events.

"Alas I can not do anything to change your mind nor can I interfere directly with your precious little scenario….." he paused briefly. "But… perhaps I can play a little scenario of my own." A pleased grin crosses his lips. "It will be like your favourite game Gendo…. A game of chess… on one side will be you as the king" The old man moves his hand across a horizontal plane as a table appears in front of him , complete with a chess board and a small minature in the form of Gendo Ikari.

"An on the other side….. well it seems to be only fitting that your opposition would be your own son… Shinji… such a lovely boy I am so glad he took after his lovely mother... such a beautiful young woman Yui" A small representation of Shinji also appears on the board. "An what about the queens? I see you have the kings but what of the queens?" A soft feminine voice asks as she approaches the old man.

"Well of course my dear… however Gendo has lost Yui his queen… and Shinji is but a mere child at this point. But you are correct, like all men I will give Shinji the opportunity to find his own queen" He looks down at the small miniturre gently lifting it in his hand. "After all the boy deserves some happiness, especially for the man he is to become." The womans eyes widen with curiosity "Oh? And who will be the object of his affections my dear?" He lets a small laugh, "Well as I said he will have to choose the path for his heart to follow."

He trails off as he places the small miniature back on the table "But after speaking with Yui, she will follow her son" In an instant another miniature appears beside Shinji, it is of a rough outline with not much detail or features. He turns around to face the pale woman with her soft angelic face, "It appears that the game is on my dear…. I will leave you to determine which ladies will compete for the young mans heart…oh and another thing my dear there seems to be so much suffering on earth an with those rebellious angels around things could get worse... so lets try and make some happiness" As he walks by she lowers her body in a bow of respect and courtesy, she since proceeds her way to her own workshop.

Her eyes looking down to a series of tiny figures of various shapes and sizes, "Well let me see….I think I shall Shinji. Shinji is kind and gentle… a little introvert but maybe he needs a little encouragement to come out of his shell." She pauses for a moment as her train of thought continues to move along the tracks "Or perhaps a kind kindred soul would aid his sorrow, on the other hand maybe someone responsible he can depend on to be there for him". After a while she has selected a few possibilities but can not make her mind on which would suit him best, her mind remembers back to what the old man had said, "I will give Shinji the opportunity to find his own queen" She eventually relents and chooses them all an to let the boys young heart choose which one he will be with.

_**Back on Earth**_

Several years pass in the life of one young Shinji Ikari, a lot has happened since the terrible accident which robbed the young boy of his dear mother and to exasperate the situation. He was abandoned by his very own father for most of child hood. On his 14th birthday he receives a letter from him... originally Shinji had thought that it was a letter of apology, maybe even a birthday card. When he finally picked up the courage to open the envelop his heart was in his throat with nervous anticipation... until he read the message on the headed paper.

"Shinji Ikari,

Report to Toyko 3 immediately arrangements have been made for some one to pick you up at the train station.

Commander of Nerv Gendo Ikari"

Shinji noticed the NERV logo in the top right corner, it resembled a maple leaf along with the words "God is in his heaven, All is right with the world" something which Shinji thought was preculiar. However he was excited to see his father again and quickly ran to his dorm to pack his belongings. He had already informed this guardian of the situation and quickly left to catch the next train to Tokyo-3. Technology had progressed so much sine the second impact, magnetic bullet trains can now cross large areas of land in a few hours... an with the business class express trains using the vacumm tubes to remove the air resistance a person can travel from Old York to Tokyo – 3 in under 1 hour.

As Shinji quietly sits on the train along with his few possessions and his precious SDAT player to fill the silence and to stop people from trying to start a conversation with him. Elsewhere in Tokyo – 3 the UN defence forces have been mobilised along the outskirts of sunken city... a dark silhouette can be seen moving eerily in the water. The creature looks enormous, some what humanoid the means of propulsion, unknown as the creatures muscles do not seems to move to push its body through the water.

Along the outskirts are countless Liger tanks all equipped with standard shells, as well as the turret guns having armour piercing rounds. In Toyko – 3 itself an automated message transmitts over the large speakers in every street with the reptitive message of "Can I have your attention please, as of 12.30pm today a speacial state of emergency has been announced for the surrounding regions. All residence must evacuate to their designated shelters immediately" With in the almost ghost like city centre there is a lone blue hatchback driving through the barren streets. Its a right hand drive car meaning that it was imported from outside of Japan. The driver of the car is a beautiful young woman probably in her early twenties, with long purple hair the cascades down to her shoulders. She is dress in a short, taut mini-skirt and matching pair of black heels. A black sleeveless blouse, the whole outfit hugs tightly to her mature womanly curves. On the passenger seat appears to be a personnel file with a photo of Shinji Ikari on the front.

Following the GPS system she runs through several red lights, disregarding the city speed limit. "Damn it!! Why did I have to lose him at a time like this? Why now?" She questions herself followed by an irritated sigh, thinking back to how she could have been so irresponsible and slept in this morning. This was a direct order from the commander himself, she knew if she didnt find Shinji soon her neck would be on the line. Elsewhere in Tokyo – 3, Shinji has finally arrived at his destination, where he waited for 1 hour for someone to pick him up. He finally made the decision to try and contact someone. He didnt mind waiting, nor did he want to bother anyone, he knew people got busy and sometimes they forget things, he just wanted to see if the time was changed for someone to pick him up. "We are sorry due to state of emergency, there are no lines in use, this is a recording" Says the automated message over the public phone.

"Its no use, this is dumb, I should never have come here" as he lets out his pent up annoyance regarding his current circumstances. _Why did he even bother to bring me here if he couldn't even bother to have someone pick me up, what this some sort of game? Some sick joke he wanted to play on me? _Shinji reaches into the back pocket of his jeans an pulls out the picture of the person who is suppose to pick him up.

His eyes dart over the womans barely covered body as she stands in the sun, with a loose yellow tank top and a pair of tight denim shorts, he also notices the not so subtle hint of the arrow pointing to her chest with message "Notice the cleavage". He looks at his watch examining the time, "Hmm maybe should make my way to shelter or something?" Out of the corner of his eye he notices someone standing in the middle of the road, he looks round with curiousity to get a better look, however he is distracted by the birds which fly over head as he gaze shifts to them, he then looks back to the road to see who was here, but there is no one standing there. _Where did they go? There was someone there wasn't there? Oh man, this heat must be getting to me._

Without warning Shinji hears the sounds of the metal extractor fans from a near by office block begin to shake violently, the electric and telephone cables over head also being to sway side to side. Shinjis ears are assaulted by some thunderous noise in the distance, he instinctively covers his ears with his hands to shield them from the onslaught as he looks up to see what the source of the noise was. He looks over to large mountainous area, where he sees several military aircraft backing away followed by a large monstrous humanoid creature, with long sharp limbs and what appears to be bones protruding from various parts of its body, with large in the middle of its chest. Shinji is then introduced to the sight of several guided missles flying over his head before proceeding to their intended target and impacting on the monsters chest.

The monster itself leans back from the impact, however other than that there are no other signs that they had any effect on it. None the less the barrage of missles continues. Shinji yells in terror as he sees on the of the planes crash beside him, followed by a large foot stepping on it, like a human would step on an ant, grinding the fallen plane under its weight. The impact of the creatures steps reverberate through the ground knocking Shinji off his feet as falls backwards landing on his ass, using his arms to shield his eyes from the explosion. Shinji then notices that a shadow is looming over him as he opens his eyes, he see the same woman from the photo, only now in a little tight black outfit, with matching sun glasses,with gold earrings and a matching gold cross. "Sorry,get in am I real late?" She askes innocently as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

The only thing Shinji can think at this point is _Photos do not do this woman justice...._ As Shinji gets in the car they both notice the sustained attack by the UN forces on the creature, their weapons having very little effect as it moves closer to the car. The woman quickly puts the petal to the metal placing the car in reverse an tried to get out of the situation like a scolded dog. As soon as they clear the area, the concrete ground shatters under the creatures weight as it moves with purpose to the heart of the city. The UN realising that there current armaments do not have the effective damage potential to destroy the creature, they launch their heavy weapons, firing a large missile towards the creature. Only to have the creature raise its right arm increasing its musculature as the missile impacts with its hand, before shredding on impact.

From the window of the car, the purple haired beauty leans over a nervous teenage Shinji who tries to avert his eyes from staring at her body. With binoculars in her hand, looking over the battle noticing the airforce quickly pulling back from the conflict. "Now wait a second.... NO!! They are gonna use an N2 mine!"She yells in response before using her body to drive Shinji to cover for his own safety. Not feeling very comfortable with a having a grown woman lying down on him.. especially one dressed in such a provocative outfit. However his protests are soon silenced as his ears pick up the thunderous sound of the explosion, as he opens his eyes only to be blinded by the light.

The shockwave impacts with the car sending it tumble back several hundred feet, once the car comes to a stop both the woman and Shinji peek their head out of the window to see the devastation. After things had settled down an they felt that it was safe to exit the car, they got out and set to work to reposition the car on its wheels. They decide that its best to lean their bodies against the hood of the car hoping to generation enough momentum to tilt the car over. Afterwards the purple haired beauty dusts off her hands, pleased with her and Shinjis work. "Nice job Shinji, your pretty useful" Shinji's eyes widden with amazment not knowing what to say, this is the first time he had ever heard someone actually thank him for anything, it was quite a shock to the system. After a while he responds, "Thank you, but I should thank you Miss Katsuragi"

"Oh Misato is fine, So Shinji Ikari we meet at last!" as she removes he sun glasses from her eyes. They are soon back on the road after patching up the car with some scavenged battery packs and lots of duck tape. The silver tape manages to hold the cars body together as it rattles down the smooth city road. "Don't worry, his safety is my top priority, so could you get a car train ready for us? An express of course!" Misato asks over the phone talking to a third party as Shinji looks out the window trying not to over hear the conversation, his eyes glancing down at Misatos short skirt as it clings to her long supple legs. _Oh man! This is insane, back home I would be the envy of every guy in town. _

He quietly thinks to himself a proud smile crossing his face for a brief moment. Right! Well I am the one who picked him up, so I'll make sure he get there. See Ya! She says as she ends the very brief conversation. Misato places the car phone back in the holder, as she thinks to her self, _Man, this sucks! I just had this car restored and its a total wreck already! And look! My best dress has been ruined!_

"Excuse me, Misato?" Shinji finally finds his voice to ask the purple haired minx. Being dragged from her thought Misatos only response is

"Hmmm, yes?"

"Are you sure you can just take those?" Shinji asks his voice shaky due to his nerves

Don't worry about it, its an emergency an we needed a working car right? And I am a government offical after all right?" Misato offers her fabricated response to the young man beside her

"I don't think anyone will buy that excuse" Shinji retorts with a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Awww your no fun! You look cute but you're kind of a cold fish" A brief blush crosses Shinjis cheeks after hearing Misato refer to him as 'cute'

"You think so?" Shinji asks again as his nerves return With a hint of excitement over the effect her words have had on the Third Child, Misato can not help but press the topic.

"Oooh did I hit a nerve there Shinji?" A wicked grin crosses her face looking to gauge his response. Followed by "Im sowy hahaha you are just a boy after all" Misato sits back with a pleased grin on her face until she hears Shinjis response.

"Well you are not as mature as I thought you would be" His words filled with bitter venom Misato scowls her face as she grinds her teeth together in frustration at Shinji and his cheeky response.

Taking upon herself to scare her passenger as starts to the steer the car wildly from side the side. Shinji begins to panic at the irregular driving, which he feels maybe the death of him. After both parties had calmed down they began to make their way down to NERV headquarters via the car train. Misato takes this time to inform Shinji of the history and existence of NERV as well as its purpose, the conversation soon reaches the topic of Shinjis father which he isnt too comfortable discussing at this point in time.

Moments later "What on earth? Isn't this the right way?" Misato asks looking a detailed map of NERV headquarters with concern in her voice that she may be lost.... again! Meanwhile Shinji is currently reading through the useless information brochuse that Misato have him back at that the car train. His eyes darting over each word, for once he was thankful that he took speed reading as an enrichment course. Shinji and Misato decide to take the elevator to the next level down, Misato gazing at how pretty she looks despite the earlier incident, Shinji again continues to read the book, fighting the urge to take a look at Misatos ass... The elevator eventually rings signalling that they had reached their destination, the doors open revealing a tall woman with short blonde hair, ruby lips dressed in a 1 piece swim suit, which left little to the imagination, as well as white lab coat, which didnt to much to cover her body, if anything it made her look even more attractive. Shinjis eyes dart between the two women, his mind wondering just where exactly he is, _Is this a military base or some sort of model agency?_ The blonde doctor bumps into Misato pushing her backwards in the elevator, so that she can enter. Misato panics slighty before speaking

"Uh, Oh hi there Ritsuko!"

"What were you doing Captain Katsuragi? You are wasting my time 'Captain', don't you know that we are short on both time and man power?" She then turns and looks at Shinji. Who for the most part as finished reading the book and was being quiet as he took in the show of the two women arguing.

"So is this the boy?" Asks Ritsuko

"Yes, an I actually prefer to be called Shinji if you don't mind?" says Shinji, his eyes fixated on the book rather then the two women.

Ritsuko takes a deep breath before responding to the third child with a stern "Nice to meet you!"

The two women continue to talk about some E project, refering to unit 0 and unit 1, Shinji not wanting to impose on the conversation, continues to look around and reading yet another book... this one given to him by Ritsuko and detailed the scientific breakthroughs of NERV... none of which interested him. They eventually enter a dark chamber, as the doors close out all available light, Shinji begins to freak "Oh my god why is it so dark in here?" before thinking _Oh my god they are going to take advantage of me!!_

Almost on cue the lights activate as Shinji stares directly at a large purple face with feral pericing eyes, something about it seems familiar almost comforting to the young boy. He goes back to the technical manual to find out what this thing is.

"You wont find this in the manual" Says Ritsuko

"What?" Enquires a bewildered Shinji Ikari

"This is mankind's ultimate multi-purpose decisive weapon, the synthetic life-form known as Evangelion UNIT 1"

"Is this what my father has been working on for the past 9 years?"

"Correct" Comes a cold stern voice from above. Shinji looks up to see his father standing from what looks like an observation center. Shinjis face morphs to one of disgust at seeing his estranged father. A cocky smirk crosses the mans face as he speaks again

"We are moving out!"

"Moving out!? But Unit 0 is still in cryo-stasis, isnt it?" Asks a shocked an concerned Katsuragi Before allowing anyone to talk, Misato takes a deep breath and continues "Wait! You are not going to use UNIT 01 are you?"

"There is no other option captain" Ritsuko coldy responds

"Hold on, Rei cant do it yet, can she? After all the injuries she received from UNIT 0? We dont have a PILOT!" As cold as ice Ritsuko stares through her college friend before responding "We just received one."

Shinji feels a cold shiver creep down his spine upon hearing Ritsukos words, he silently beings to suspect that he may be the pilot. _Oh god they cant be serious ! Can they?_

Thats when he heard Ritsuko address him "Shinji Ikari, you will pilot UNIT 01"

"Hold on a minute! Are you insane? It took Rei several months just to be able to sync with her EVA, an you want Shinji to do it at a drop of a hat?"

"All he has to do is sit in the seat, we dont expect him to do more than that!"

"But.."

"Look, we either defeat that angel or mankind will be wiped off the face of the planet!" Shinji tired of everyone making a decision about his life finally speaks up

"So father, this is why you sent for me?!" Shinji eyes are now filled with cold hate as he glares at the man who dares call himself his father.

"Yes!"

"So, you are gonna stand there an ask me to take this thing an go out there and fight that... that monster?"

"Correct"

"Why now?"

"I called you, because now I finally have a use for you"

"Well I wont do it! Find someone else to pilot this thing"

"Then leave you little brat!" The commander turns around and orders one of the other officers to

"Wake up Rei"

"Sir can she pilot?"

"She isn't dead yet!"

"Sir yes sir" the officer turns around and begins to make his way to his the medical bay. The commander than speaks through an intercom

"Rei?"

"Yes..." in a monotone voice

"Our spare is useless, you will do it again"

"Hai!"

Ritsuko then begins to bark her orders at the technical support staff, "Reconfigure Unit 01's system to Rei then reactivate!"

Shinji turns round an sees a team of doctors and nurses wheel in a young woman around his age, with lightning blue hair and deep crimson eyes which is an exotic contrast against her flawless porcelain skin. As she his rolled past he notices her right arm is in a cast, her left is heavily bandages as well her her right eye and being attached to an IV. She tries to sit up on the bed, but the pain of her injuries shoot through every muscle and nerve in her body. Her breathing becomes heavy as she closes her eyes , tears begin to stream down her face as she waits for the agony to pass. Shinjis mind begins to race with the realization of the situation before him, _He wouldn't, would he? No, even he would not do such a thing. I cant let him hurt that girl _

Just as he is about voice his concern about the situation, the entire foundation of the compound shook violently, several parts of debris feel from the ceiling. Shinji acting instinct ran to shield vulnerable young woman as the doctor and nurses ran to save there own skin. He had braced himself to the imminent impact of the shards of glass and metallic debris to collide with his body, however when that didn't happen he opened his eyes an saw a large hand looming over them.

_Did that thing move to protect us?_ He looks down at the beautiful young woman that he was holding his arms, as she shook violently grabbing on to his body for comfort and protection Shinji can hear her cries of pain as she mutters "Not again... please not again..." Shinji having seen enough of his "fathers" work, looks over at the menacing purple face, before shifting his gaze over to one Gendo Ikari.

"Father!! You want someone to pilot that thing, then I will do it!" Shinji gently wraps the arms of the blue haired girl around his neck, its obvious to him that she does not have the strength to hold on tight. He places on arm around her lower back and the other her knees as he lifts her up from the ground. He walks over to the medical team who are standing by with another bed an gently places her upon its warm sheets. "

Its ok, you just rest" He whispers into her ear before looking at the doctor

"Take care of her" He turns on his heels an makes his way to Ritsuko to find out just how he is to pilot this beast.

The next thing Shinji knows he is sitting in some sort of cock pit, his eyes dart over the controls still unsure of how on earth they think he can actually manoeuvre this thing. Suddenly the entire cockpit begins to fill with a strange liquid as it rises threatening to drown him.

"What? What are you people playing at!?" He yells out, as the level raises over his head, like most of Gods creatures he attempts to hold his breath.

He then hears Ritsukos cold voice attempting to sound human by expressing concern. "Don't worry, once your lungs are filled with LCL your blood will be oxygenated directly"

_Y__eah right... thats suppose to make me feel better witch!?_ He finally relents as he 'inhales' some of the liquid into his lungs, it isn;t long before he notices the terrible stench. "Oh man, I think I am gonna be sick.. this smells worse than old gym socks"

"STOP COMPLAINING!! YOU ARE A BOY YOU KNOW?"

"Wow, great powers of deduction there Misato!" Shinji whispers thinking that no one could hear him.

His last comment causes Misatos face for scowl in anger, but it quickly passes. After several minutes of sitting in the plug hearing people yell out orders and confirming orders regarding locks, restraints and batteries Shinji finally feels the large construct move slowly as it on an escalator, before shuddenly being rocketed through a series of tunnels, the acceleration catches him off guard. He finally comes to halt at the surface, he is a little disoriented but soon catches his barings as he now stands across from the monster which single handedly opposed the entire UN forces.

Authors Note: Ok so this is my first attempt at a piece of fan fiction, so please please rate and review! So that I can improve upon the next chapter. An yes I have some really wacky ideas to put in the story. Also Im not sure on which character to be Shinjis love interest? Any suggestions would be good, though, vote for your fave Evangelion Babe to make it happen.


	2. New Roommate

The next thing Shinji knew, he was straining to open his eyes only to be greeted by the sight of a sterile white ceiling.

"Where on Gods green earth am I?" Shinji asks seemingly talking to no one.

He struggles to lift his body off the mattress, every muscle feels like it weighs a tonne, after some difficulty he manages to reaches a sitting position. He moves his head from one side to the next examining his surroundings, realising that he has somehow managed to find himself in a hospital.

He removes the sheet from his body to examine his injuries...

_Doesn't look to bad, nothing seems to be broken not even bruised... but why does it feel like I should be in pain?_

Tired of laying around doing nothing, Shinji finally gets up out of the medical bed, to find some answers? Maybe to explore a little and maybe if he gets the chance escape this three ring circus before other crazy stuff happens.

Shinji calmly walks out of his room, where he stumbles upon the sight of a worn out Misato laying on a sofa outside his room.

"Ah, I see the saviour of Tokyo-3 is awake" come a strange voice from the right side of the hall. Shinji turns to see the see of the unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you? What do you want with me sir?" Shinji asks after momentarily forgetting his manners

"Sir? Oh Mr Ikari, no need to address me in such a formal manner, when you say sir it makes me think my father is behind me... instead just call me Kaji" He says with an amused smile on his face.

"Ok... Kaji but please call me Shinji"

"Ok Shinji.... and to answer you second question, I am here to make the lovely woman a little more comfortable."

Shinji looks over towards towards the slumbering body of captian Katsuragi "But hasn't she been asleep for a while?"

"No, in fact she has been up all night watching over you..." his words trail off and mumbling to himself "just like a guardian angel"

Kaji walks over to the slumbering woman lifting her head from the sofa placing one of the spare pillows under her head, an wrapping her up in a blanket.

"There we go... that should do it, well I had better go now"

"You are leaving now?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that both of you were ok. Later Shinji, I would love to hang out but you know places to go and people to see" Says as he waves his right hand to one side with a warm friendly smile on his face

"Oh goodbye Kaji...." Shinji pauses as he doesn't know what to do in a situation like this

"See you around Shin-man, by the way don't tell Misato that I am the one who got her the blanket and pillow ok?"

"Ok but why?"

"Its probably better you don't ask, just promise me?"

"Ok Kaji I promise"

With that Kaji turns around and begins to make his way towards the elevators, letting out a pent up sigh to release his nerves. He had wished to speak to Misato for a while an the only time he sees her she is unconcious.

_Well he seemed to be nice, wish I could get a better chance to talk to him. He was friendly and caring...not like my father_

Shinjis attention returns to the slumbering Misato as she begin to stir from her sleep.

"Oh hey Shinji you are awake" Misato looks around noticing the pillow and blanket. "Where did these come from?"

"Yeah I am awake, oh those... oh I got those for you"

She blinks her eyes in surprise "Well aren't you the little gentleman, Shinji"

Shinjis face goes bright red from embarrassment.

"I...i...t... it was nothing Captain Katsuraagi" Shinji finally manages to speak

Misato was going to continue the teasing however she decided to take it easy on him, after what he had just been through.

"Shinji? Do you remember anything from last night?"

Shinji lifts his head to meet her gaze "Actually I was hoping you could fill in some of the blanks since I don't remember"

Misato dismisses the young boys question, fearing that recalling the events maybe a little too traumatic. _I guess the mind needs to discover things for itself_

"Shinji, at this point all you need to know is that you a brave and noble thing that this city and NERV can not possibly hope to repay you for." Her eyes soften and her voice sound sincere as he stands up and brings Shinji into a tight embrace... actually its a bit too tight as Shinji actually struggle to breath.

The hug lingered than what Shinji was comfortable with as he tried to wriggle his way out of the grown womans arms. She finally released her hold with a wicked smile on her face.

"Oh, I almost forgot here you go?" Misato passes an envelope to Shinji

Shinji carefully opens it seeing an offical sheet of paper with his designated living quarters. His eyes widen in shock as he discovers who the identity of his room mate... his eyes looking back up towards Miss Misato who looks like a cat who has got the cream.

"Is this..."

"Thats right Shinji-kun! We are roommates! Isn't that fantastic?"

Shinji just looks on bewildered as to what is happening to him... finally Captain Katsuragi breaks the awkward silence.

"Hows about we check with the doctor to see if you can go home... an return to NERV and get your stuff, Okay? Okay!"

With that they both turn around to find a doctor so that Shinji can get discharged to move into his new home. They eventually come to a room with a young blue hair girl lying down. Shinji looks in the window taking stock of her injuries, noticing all of the medical equipment around her.

"Mr Ikari Shinji?"

Shinji turns around and says "Yes.... that is me?" He looks an what he can only assume to be doctor with a long white coat just like Ritsuko, with pitch black hair which is starting to grey at the temples. The doctor is flicking through numerous pages on the clipboard in his hands.

"Well all of the results of the test seem to be fine, I do not see a reason to keep you here any longer than necessary"

The doctor turns to face Misato.

"It says here that you are his guardian Ma'am?"

"Thats right!"

"Well I have some papers for you to sign to make the whole thing offical, at this time Shinji can go to his room and change back into his clothing."

Moments later, Misato and Shinji are standing at the elevators waiting for one to arrive to that they can leave the hospital, one shortly arrives.. the doors slowly open to reveal the cold hard gaze of one Gendo Ikari. His arrival catching them off guard, rather than acknowledge his own flesh blood Commander Ikari simply walks past them both.

Misato and Shinji enter the pristine elevator, Shinji pressing the button indictated for the ground floor. Shinji watches as his father steadily walks over to the Rei Ayanami's room, turning to look at her almost with a proud smile on his face.

Shinji had woke up in the early afternoon but by the time he had been discharged, picked his belongings from NERV HQ and both him and Misato had stopped off a store along the way to pick up a few things for a 'welcoming party' for Shinji as Misatos roommate.

They had finally managed to make their way up all of the several flights of stairs since the elevator was broken for the 3 time in as many weeks.

"Here we go...." Says Misato as she opens the door for Shinji who is carrying the groceries "Welcome to your new home Shinji Ikari!"

Upon hearing her warm welcome home, Shinji bares a friendly smile of gratitude. "I am home?"

"Yes, you are home Shinji"

Shinji steps through the doorway, removing his shoes an takes it upon himself to unpack the newly acquired supplies. Misato then goes into the her room to change out of her work clothes, even if it was just for the psychological benefit of having a change of clothes. She then calls out to Shinji "Sorry if its a little messy!"

_This is a little messy? I have seen junk yards in better shape than this!"_

Shinji lets out a deep sigh as he makes his way to the kitchen, moments later they hear the door bell ring. Noticing that Miss Katsuragi hasn't appeared from her room, Shinji takes it upon himself to answer the door.

As the door opens up Shinji is greeted by a familiar face, even though his eyes widen in shock wondering way he was here at this point in time.


	3. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Neon Genesis Evangelion, wish I did since I would have fought for a second instalment for all of the fans out there! OK then back to the story....

"Well well, Shin-man! You work fast.. only met the lovely Captain Katsuragi yesterday an today you are moving in with her.... you lucky devil!" A wicked grin cross the mans scruffy face.

"Wha... wha.... Its not like that Kaji!" Shinjis voice his hollow as his cheeks turn bright red from the sheer embarrassment as he hopes that Misato hadn't over heard what Kaji said

"Take it easy Shinji I was just messing around with you... by the way were is Misato?"

"She went into her room to get out of her work uniform?"

Kaji then raises his left eye brow, "Oh really... tell me this Shinji, did you take a peek?" with another mischievous smile on his face.

"Err.... Would you please stop that?" Shinji face going even redder than the last

"Wish I could, but with you Shinji its just too much fun!" Kaji says trying to contain his laughter at the young mans embarrassment. Upon noticing the disheartened look on Shinji face Kaji decides that may be he should try a different tactic.

"Look Shinji, try not to take too seriously ok? At your age people will always try an tease you... the best thing you can do is get use to it.. the more people see it effects you the more they do it. Just think of this as a practice run for school tomorrow?"

"School tomorrow?" Shinji asks with a bewildered look on his face

"Yeah, thats why I am here, While you guys were moving your stuff and shopping for groceries, Missato made a request to get enrolled in school asap!"

"Why would she want me in school that fast?" Shinji voice showing a little concern, understandable since it would be his first time at a new school, a new place wear he wouldn't know anyone.

"Between you and me? I think it maybe her motherly instincts taking over..." An what a wonderful mother Katsuragi would be Kaji thought as he let out a quiet sigh.

"Shinji who is at the door?" Asked a curious Misato who was now dressed in a loose yellow top, one strap which had slid down over her shoulder and a pair of tight cut off denim shorts.

"Good evening Captain Katsuragi! Its only me Kaji"

"What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly

"Oh I was just in the area, thought I would stop by"

"Nice try Kaji, but your apartment is on the other side of town! Whats your game this time?"

"I am insulted that you would think I would be playing game!" Responded Kaji, feigning hurt. "But now that you mention is I do have an ulterior motive for being here?"

"If you going to ask me out again the answer is still no"

"Thats a shame, but the reason I am here is for Shinji"

"What do you want with him?"

"Well I have a few things he may need for his first day at school tomorrow"

"You actually managed to get him in and to start tomorrow?" For a moment Misato actually looked impressed with Kaji, until a certain thought popped into her mind

"You irresponsible idiot! He doesn't have a uniform, books or any other school supplies"

On that note she goes to close the door in his face, only for Kaji to place his left hand on the door preventing her from doing so

"As always Captain you underestimate me, here"

Kaji then hands over several bags of shopping filled with an assortment of supplies

"Pens, Pencils, note pads, folders, a book bag, text books, a complete school uniform and a laptop!? Kaji when and where did you get all this?"

"Now that is trade secret, besides I wasn't about to let Shinji go to school unprepared..." Thinking back to his earlier teasing _Children can be so cruel..._

"Well thank you Kaji, and I am sorry for calling you an idiot"

"Think nothing of it my dear, its my pleasure to come to the rescue of a such a beautiful woman... oh one more thing"

"What is it?"

"I will leaving tokyo-3 tomorrow on assignment from NERV, I was hoping that you would let me by you lunch before I leave?" A soft genuine smile crosses his rugged face

"I can't Kaji, I am going to be stuck in meetings all day tomorrow regarding UNIT-01 activation" A slight hint of guilt can be detected in her voice

"I understand, oh well guess I will see you both when I get back then" Kaji goes to leave the apartment

"Misato?" Whispers a timid Shinji

"Shinji what is it?"

"Well you know how we are having this welcoming party?"

"Yeah"

"Can we invite Kaji to join us, just for a while?"

Misato thinks over the situation very carefully, its true that she regrets not being able to have lunch with him before he leaves, but she is also concerned that she does not trust herself around Kaji, but she can not deny the young mans pleas and eventually caves. "Sure thing you go ask him and I will start to set everything up Okay?"

Before another moment has passed Shinji has bolted out the door running after Kaji

"Hey wait Kaji" cries out Shinji sprinting down the first flight of stairs

Kaji stops in his tracks before turning around to see what it is that Shinji wants. He notices that despite how fast Shinji was running he barely looks out of breath

_Interesting Shinji, looks like you have a few secrets of your own_

"Yes Shinji, what can I do for you?"

"Well for one you can come back to Misatos apartment with me? I think it would be best if we had a Welcome home and come back soon party for the both of us"

"An Misato is ok with this?" He wasn't going to complain, his back up plan if Misato turned his invitation to lunch down was to go to bar or strip joint and get hammered.. maybe a even few sake bombs

"Yeah she sure is..."

"Ok well then lets not keep the lady waiting... women tend to frown on that sort of thing Shinji"

"Really?..." Asks Shinji with a puzzled look on his face

"Yeah.. hey I got an idea, hows about after I come back from this trip you an I hang out? I will teach you a few things"

"Well I don't want to impose on you Kaji, I mean you must be busy with work an stuff..." Before Shinji could voice another word of protest Kaji quickly jumped in

" Look Shinji, your guy ok, an there are certain rules that guys live by... one of which is that no matter hectic or busy life gets you always make time for a friend ok?"

"Oh ok! Hey Kaji if guys have rules do girls have rules as well?"

"No, women kind have 1 rule that they live by"

"An whats that?"

"They can do whatever they want and the guy has to deal with it" Letting out small chuckle

"That doesn't seem fair?"

"Its not, but lets just enjoy this little party Shinji an we can talk about it when I get back ok?"

"Sure thing"

They had finally arrived back at the apartment, in his haste Shinji has forgotten the new key that Misato had given him, they had to wait until Misato decided to open the door which took a little longer than expected.

Inside the the little apartment Misato was busy trying to tidy up as best she could, ideal taking her washed undergarments and placing them out of the way of one very nosey man. She decided it would best to take them out of the bathroom and place him in her room.

"Oh hey guys, I hope you were not waiting too long for me to answer the door" She says with an attempt at an innocent smile on her face.

"Oh thats ok Misato we were just waiting her for a few minutes"

_Nice one Shinji if by a few you mean 45 minutes _

Moments later all three of them were sitting around the kitchen table with high tempo music playing, tucking to the feast of microwave food that Shinji and Misato had picked up earlier. Misato and Kaji were trying their best to find out more about Shinji, however with each question he just gave a general answer.

As the night wore on, Shinji had met Misatos pet warm water penguin called Pen-Pen, luckily Kaji had told him about the eccentric waterfowl before stripping off and entering the bathroom to take a shower.

_Thanks Kaji, if you hadn't told me about Pen-pen who knows what would have happened. _Shinji thinks to himself as the warm water from the shower cascades down to his body, Shinji still feels that his body should be in agony for some reason however he can't quite place it.

In the kitchen the topic of conversation has moved from good times to a more serious note... NERV and then to the main topic on Kaji's mind.

"So Katsuragi? Why were you so insistent that Shinji move in with you?"

"Well it was painfully obvious that his father wanted nothing to do with him-"

"Wait how can you possibly know that?"

"Well after the battle with the third angel, I found his living assignment was to be on his own like Ayanami"

"I see now"

"See what?"

"You see how Rei is when she had to live alone, cold, detached and even a little weird and you didn't want to see Shinji go through something like that"

"Yeah, I am still not sure that it was such a good idea I mean I am not exactly the motherly type"

"I would be so hard on yourself Misato, I think this the best thing for Shinji"

"Are you screwing with me?"

"Not now but that could be arranged" Kaji says with a honest laugh

"I am serious Kaji"

"I know, an seriously the kid has some self-confidence issues that he needs to work through. Having you there to guide him will be a big bonus"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kaji it really means alot"

"No worries Misato, I will pop by to see you when I get back ok? An I will try an help with Shinji as best I can.."

"Thanks you will be a big help"

"My my would you look at the time, I bet be heading home... as much as I would like to stay here"

"If you think I am going to ask you to spend the night you are wrong!"

"Who me? I would never do such a thing!" Kaji gathers his stuff an places empty cans in the recycle bin before making his way to the door as Misato shows him out.

Once Kaji was out the door, Misato is quick to put the locks on not knowing if it was to keep him out or to keep herself in... watching him leave caused her heart to beat like a tribal drum and the urge to chase after him an let him stay with her was almost to much to bare.

Shinji walked out of the bathroom with a shower tied around his waist, seeing his room mate leaning against the door with a look of sadness on her face.

"Ummm...... Misato? Are you ok?"

Snapping back to the here and now Misato tries to put on a brave face for her new ward. "Oh hey there Shinji... yeah I am fine, I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"About how late it is and that you should be in bed, after all it is a school night now go!"

"Ok then goodnight Misato"

"Good night Shinji" says Misato before turning back to the door "An Goodnight Kaji, come back soon" in an inaudible whisper.

"AAAAHHHHH" Shinji cries out in middle of the night, looking around to see that he is actually in his room at Misatos

"What a bad nightmare... was it even a nightmare if felt like a memory" Shinji took a deep breath trying to slow down his breathing. He looked at the clock next to his bedside cabinet seeing that time as 06:00

"Guess its time to get up for a school" as he kicked the blankets off of his body an proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast.

He opens each of the cupboards for something to eat, there isn't much most of it seemed to be instant food or worse... booze. _I think Misato may have a drinking problem.. it would sure explain all of this beer she has lying around_

"WARK!" Cries Pen-pen causing Shinji to almost jump out of skin. Shinji looks down seeing pen-pen kicking a can of sardines at his feet.

"Ok Pen-pen I get the hint" Shinji picks up the tin and opens it out for the waterfowl, also selecting a small plastic bowl to put it in.

"Here you go enjoy!" Says Shinji as he places two pieces of bread into the toaster, while he goes to the get ready for school.

Authors Note:

Ok here is chapter 3, decided to end it here because I thought it was getting a little long. Hopefully everyone knows by now the direction I am taking with this story.

Again please R&R its the only way to help the story get better and any suggestions will be welcomed.

Also not sure on who Shinjis love interest should be, Asuka? Rei? Hikari? Maybe even Maya? Any feed back will be a huge help.


	4. New School

As Shinji spread butter on his toast, dressed in crisp new uniform with his book bag filled with all of the things he would need for the day, it was handy for Kaji to get him a copy of his timetable other wise he wouldn't have a clue.

Noticing that Misato isn't up yet, he goes to her room and begins to knock on her door,he can hear Misato stirring from beyond the door. He opens the door seeing Misato lying on her futon covering her head with her blanket.

"Umm Misato, its morning time to get up"

"Actually Shinji-kun I just to sleep a few hours ago, an its my day off so I think I am going to sleep just a little longer Shinji-kun"

"Ok then I will going to school now" Shinji goes to close the door, however Misatos hand waving in the air catches his attention.

"By the way Shinji, after school Ritsuko wants to take you through a few training drills in preparation for the next angel attack"

"Ok Misato, I will be there as soon as I can after school"

"Have a good day at school Shinji-kun"

Shinji takes out some of the rubbish from the party before, most of which was in the recycle bin to be taken to the deposit to be lifted to be recycled later in the day.

The morning sun was baring down on the streets of Tokyo-3 as Shinji made his way to the Tokyo-3 public school. From what he knew it was the closest school to the apartment, guess he wouldn't be able to use "the train was late" as an excuse to miss school.

After a brief 20 minutes walk, Shinji followed the insturction left by Kaji to go to reception, meet the school principal and then he would introduced to his designated class.

"Ummm excuse me Miss, my name is Shinji Ikari and this is my first day"

A blonde woman in her late 40's looked over the desk, her face was quite greasy, even worse than the teenagers who got part-time jobs in Mc Donalds, her cause was probably not taking care of herself as she should, or too much greasy food.

"Yes Mr Ikari, we are all well aware of your arrival today, its not every day that NERV demand the immediate enrolment of a student" Her words were full of annoyance, not to him but more about the situation

"Oh I am sorry about that..."

"Yes well its too late for that now isn't it?" she proceeds to glare over the desk to the young man, "Well follow me to be principals office and then we shall get to class"

Shinji follows the woman pass a wooden door, walking down a long hall the floor of which appears to have been recently washed and polished. He notices several paints on the wall, probably previous principals or members on the board of directors.

The receptionist opens the door ushering Shinji inwards, he spots and elderly man sitting in a large leather chair at what appears to be an old mahogany desk with several thousand leather back books, on a large book shelf.

His hair is black but has proceeded to grey at the temples, with a dark blue pin stripe suit which is obviously off the hanger of a department store as it appears to be too loose around the shoulders and a little long in the arms.

"Ah Mr Ikari so nice for you to join us, and punctual to, I like that in a student"

"Umm thank you sir"

"Well I hope you will keep your nose clean and not make any trouble here Mr Ikari, now if you will excuse me I have a busy day ahead of me, and you should be in class"

"Ah- excuse me sir" Shinji turns an exits the office door, were he is greeted by a young woman approximately around his own age. She is dress in the school uniform which is neat and presentable, he has dark brown hair which comes down to her delicate shoulders which she wears in pigtails, deep dark eyes which hide an unexpressed passion and possibly her cutest feature was the freckles on her cheeks just under her eyes.

"Hello Mr Ikari, my name is Hikari Horkai an I am the class rep for the class 2-A" She says with a pleasantly cute smile

"Err.... Hello Miss Horkai, could you not call me Mr Ikari, when you say it, I think that my father is standing behind me instead call me Shinji" He says with an amused smile on his face as he extends his right arm as a gesture of greeting

_Wow where did that come from? It sounded something Kaji would say_

Meanwhile Hikari was amused at Shinjis quick response an didn't hesitate to let out a brief giggle which again Shinji thought was very cute. She accepts his handshake even if it is a little limp for a boy.

"Well Mr... I mean Shinji, if you would please follow me I will guide you to the home room"

"Ok lead the way Hikari"

While on the way, all Shinji could think about of how out of character it was for him to say something like that, it was more like something Kaji would say. Then it dawned on him, it was his first day at school an here he was relaxed, until he remembered it was first day an then all of his nerves began to wash over him.

He felt his hands grow cold and sweaty as well as his heart begin to beat fast an catch in his throat, oh how he wished he could just take it all back an return to being Mr Cool like he was earlier. He followed the class rep into the class room designated 2-A. Shinji saw that the sensi was ready to being the lesson, as he looked around the room noticing all of the usual clicks, the jocks, the nerds, the musicians, the manga fan boys, the popular kids, the not-so popular kids... _Just like my old school I guess some things never change. _

"Well class, it looks like we have a new student with us today, why don't you introduce yourself young man"

"Hello everyone, my name is Shinji Ikari, but please call me Shinji" he said with an awkward, nervous smile

"Well Shinji, you can sit in any vacant seat, now class please excuse me for a few minutes an please turn to page 43 and look over exercise C, Miss Hokari you are in charge"

Shinji made is way towards the back of the class, noticing the same girl he met at NERV sitting by one of the seats next the window staring out to the school yard. The class rep also made her way to the back of the class, specifically towards a boy with glasses and light brown hair.

"Whats up class rep?"

"Did you deliver the print out I gave you yesterday?" Her voice stern, but with a little hint of concern

"What!... well I erm...there wasn't anyone home over at Toji's place" He quickly tries to hide the print out under his desk as well as averting his eyes from the class rep

"Mr Aida aren't you Suzaharas friend?"

Aida lets out a small uncomfortable groan

"Aren't you even just a little bit worried about him?"

"You don't suppose he was injured do you?" His mind filling with possible scenarios on his friend has been injured during the mecha battle from the previous night.

"What you mean in the robot incident? But the television reports said that no one injured"

"No way, you saw the sight of the explosion up in the mountain was didn't you? There were fighters scrambled from everywhere"

Just then the door to class room opened by a tall athletic boy, with a serious look on his face.. only instead of being dressed in the normal school uniform he was wearing the gym kit permitted by the school as an alternative.

"Suzahara?" Gasps the school rep, glad to see that he is ok and slightly annoyed that he has shown up to school 15 minutes late.

The tall young man made his way towards the seat adjacent to his friend Aida, placing his bag on the desk before sitting on Kensukes

"So where is the rest of our class? Or did everyone decide to disappear or something?"

"Alot of people have either evacuated the city or transferred to other schools"

"Guess you must be excited, getting a chance to see an actual war?"

"Yeah, hey why have you been off so much? You didn't drafted did you?"

"No Kensuke I didn't my family was close to the battle the other day and we need to take care of a few things. By the way who is the new guy?"

"Oh him, I think his name is Shinji, just transferred here, hey do you think that maybe he is the pilot of the giant robot?"

"What are crazy? He looks just like a normal guy and besides its only in those bad manga comics you read that they make kids the pilots of top secret robots, now come on get back to reality"

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

"You know Kensuke you are so anti-social"

Toji gets up and walks over to Shinjis desk, putting his hand on the desk to get Shinjis attention. Shinji was sitting reading a book with his earphones listening to SDAT. Shinji lift his head up and pulls out his ear phones.

"Hey you are Shinji right?"

"Er.. yeah"

"Hi how you doing my name is Toji Suzahara and this is my partner in crime Kensuke Aida"

"Oh nice to meet you guys!"

The sensei then entered the room again, the class rep commanded the students to stand bow and sit. The teacher then went through explaining all of the details on how to answer the questions from the exercise which he had given the student so complete before his departure.

There wasn't much to the rest of the day, Shinji went to class, at break an lunch he hung out with Toji and Aida. He didn't want to be awkward an impose on the guys however they had insisted that he joined them, then even exchanged numbers so that they could arrange to hang out after school and the weekends.

After school Shinji remembered he was scheduled for some training exercises with Ritsuko, he went to the male changing rooms and changed from his school uniform and dressed and changed into his plug suit. Pressing the button on his left wrist causing the fabric to contract to hug on to his skinny frame.

Looking at himself in the mirror Shinji thinks _Oh man, I need to get to the gym.... I am so skinny_

Later Shinji is in the simulator repeating the battle with the third angel which NERV had designated as Sachiel. He had been in there for 20 minutes and had been failing to hit the target

In the observation lounge Maya and Ritsuko wear watching the third childs action as well as monitoring his sync ratio. His new confidence with even had caused the sync ratio to raise by 10%, but it was obvious that he had no previous combat training.

"Look Shinji, just think of it as a video game... wait till the cross hairs align on the target and then pull the trigger"

"Ok I will try that"

The simulation level was then restarted, an Shinji took on Ritsukos advice by repeating the mantra, cross hairs align, pull the trigger... cross hairs align, pull the trigger. The scientist and technition watched on as Shinji repeated to shoot down the angel, next they then went through some hand to hand combat simulations as well as ammo runs to familiarize Shinji with all of the various weapon, ammo and umblical cord locations.

It was late when Shinji, had gotten home from NERV, Shinji had used the breaks between simulations to complete his homework, and had been glad that Misato and Ritusko had thought it was best to order in pizza. Shinji had had his favourite a large pizza with chicken pieces as well as extra cheese and pepproni.

Shinji decided that the best course of action would be to just make his lunch and pack his book bag with all of the books that he would need for the next day. Looking at his timetable he noticed that he had PE for the last 2 periods before lunch.

Authors Note:

So Shinjis first day of school has come and gone, he has made some new friends and has even went through some EVA boot camp.

I know two chapters in under 24 hours, I wouldn't get use to it though, for those who have taken the time to review this story I thank you.


	5. A New Threat

Two months had past since Shinji came to Tokyo-3 and in that time he had only had to pilot his EVA once. He wasn't complaining fighting wasn't something that came natural to him, but that didn't stop his father and Dr Akagi from making him run battle simulations over and over and over again until he got everything perfect.

Not to mention the long boring sync tests, he really didn't see the point in them. His score had only improved one or two points since the last time, an why did it have to be so quiet in there? Could they not play any music to help the pilots relax?

The real thing that annoyed him was the fact that NERV got in the way of everything, Toji and Kensuke wanted to hang out more but being on standby meant that Shinji couldn't go very far and when he did go he would be followed by Section -2.

His thoughts were brought back to the task at hand, namely cooking dinner for when Misato came home. She had tried cooking from scratch once earlier in the month and Shinji was still trying to get the taste out of his mouth, not to mention Pen-pen had ran for cover and rarely ventured out of his fridge.

Shinji heard the hall door open and close and was about to greet Misato only to be cut off.

"THAT SELFISH JERK!!" Yelled an obviously irrate Misato

Shinji quickly did a double take at the calender in the kitchen, _please dont let be, please don't let it be.... Argh! Great is the 10__th__ again!! Misatos period_

"IS IT SO HARD TO PICK UP A PHONE OR WRITE A LETTER!! WHY ARE ALL MEN SUCH MORONS, DO THEY NOT REALISE THAT PEOPLE WORRY ABOUT THEM"

Shinji knew the source of Misatos frustration.. an it had the name of Kaji, it was true that he had left two months prior for an undisclosed amount of time. Misato being Misato had found that Kaji was dispatched to somewhere in europe but thats as much as she got.

Misato meanwhile rummaged through the days mail and listened to all of the messages on her answering machine, double checked her emails looking for something... anything that would put her mind at ease that he was alright...

"ARGH!! Again nothing, not letter, no call, not even an email!! He had better be lying somewhere dying to not have contact me"

Shinji knew by now that her words were hollow and that she didn't really wish any harm to Kaji, she was just worried. Even in her last statement he knew that she was afraid that he was lying somewhere cold, alone and dying.

"Umm... Misato dinner is ready"

Misato came out of her bedroom, in a large T-shirt, it was something that Shinji hadn't seen before and had the a college logo on the front. The large sleeves came down to her forearms and the shirt itself stopped half way down her thigh

"Mmmmm what smells so nice Shinji-kun"

"Well I found a new recipe for something that I thought you might like"

Shinji finished setting the table, knifes and forks as well a soda for him and an ice cold beer for Misato.

"Really? You are become quite the little chef aren't you Shinji-kun?"

"Well I like cooking Misato..."

"I know I have seen your report cards... a little worrying in science and PE, but in home economics you are a real whiz-kid"

"You give me far too much credit, I am not really that good"

"Nonsense! An you should really stop putting yourself down"

"Its just the way I am, Misato... I can not pretend to be something I am not"

Shinji brought in the two dishes with the food, it smelt heavenly an Misatos mouth watered with anticipation. She wasn't disappointed, she tried to enquire about the ingredients but Shinji just told her was a secret.

After dinner Misato stretched out on the couch as Shinji attended to the dishes before going to to his room to finish his home work.

_Hes not a bad kid, but he really needs to be confident in himself? I wonder why he always puts himself down? I guess being abandoned at such a young age and not having many friends can cause you to feel like you are worthless. _

Misatos thoughts are interrupted by the sound of her mobile ringing, she mutes the TV and notices the number as NERV. _They had better not be demanding me to go in an work over time_

"Captain Katsuragi speaking?"

"Captain, we have a situation"

"Give me a sit rep now!"

Misato had listened intently to the words spoken to her over the phone, it wasn't something that had been expected, at least not now of all times, but as a soldier it made perfect sense to attack the enemy when they are most vulnerable

"SHINJI WE GOTTA GO TO NERV THERE IS AN ATTACK!" Misato quickly threw on some different clothes taking her long purple hair out of its ponytail

Shinji saved his home work on his laptop and met Misato in the hall, they both dashed Shinji remembering to lock the door as Misato grabbed her car keys.

_Oh man she is gonna drive again? Good thing I brought some barf bags this time_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Speeding through the empty streets to Tokyo-3 was a blessing for Shinji, he didn't have to worry about a 10 car pile up with the other motorists. His mind reasoned that since the alarm had been activated everyone was probably in the underground shelters by now, on thing did bother him though an that was Misatos expression... when the last angel attacked she was cool, calm and above everything else determined to kick its butt, now however when he looked at he saw fear, doubt and dread.

"Its not an angel this time Shinji"

"What? Not an angel then what is it? And how can you tell"

"Well Angels give off a specific type of energy... we can detect and can categorise it as blue so a creature with a blue blood type is an angel okay?"

"Yeah, I follow so far"

"What NERV has detected has a blood type red..." Misato stops mid sentence to avoid hitting an carelessly abandoned car that was left in the middle of the road

"What does that mean Misato?"

"Its a Demon Shinji... Demons have a red blood type" Her voice is stern as she keeps her eyes on the road

_A demon? First angels and now demons! This is some mess you have gotten yourself into Shinji... like the apocalypse_

For the rest of the drive both parties remain silent, neither can believe that this is actually happening again..Shinjis mind flashes back to the first time he piloted the EVA against that thing that NERV had called an angel, an now another night 2 months almost to the day something else decides to break through to our world, that Shinji must drive back alone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away , I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away_

Shinji keeps repeating the words over and over in his head, praying to God that it will give him the courage to fight this thing.

"EVA UNIT 01, are you ready?"

_Does it even matter? _"Aye Ma'am, unit 01 is good to go, what is the targets status?"

Everyone in the bridge and even Shinji himself is a little surprised by his response it was a no nonsense type of attitude befitting a soldier... Shinji then realises the source of the inspiration _I have been hanging out with Kensuke too much. _

"We do not have eyes on target, a large tablet as appeared out of no where on the outskirts of the city. Our intelligence department have decreed this as a Hell's Gate."

Shinji fidgeted nervously in Unit-01's cockpit

"Listen Shinji... I wont lie to you, we have no idea of what is going to come through that thing. An all I ask from you is to do you best"

_My best? But what if my best isn't good enough, it never has been in the past so why should this be any different? But I have to do this... the people of the city are counting on me, Misato believes in me... so I will do my best but only for you Misato_

"Roger Captain, I understand"

Misato hopes that Shinji is doing this for the right reasons and lets out a deep sigh upon hearing his words, even if she does feel that they are forced

"UNIT 01 LAUNCH!"

Shinji and Unit 01 are then catapulted through the intricate network of tunnels constructed below Tokyo – 3, arriving on the outskirts of town, staring directly at the large tablet.... to Shinji it resembled something far more sinister a tombstone.

Shinjis heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he waited in anticipation for the arrival of his new enemy. He was equipped with a large automatic assault rifle, with a back up on the other side as well as his prog knife in his left shoulder holder. He had taken cover behind a large sheet of metal that Dr Akagi had provided.

Several minutes had past and everyone on the bridge was getting restless, they were about to abort the mission and recall unit 01 when a large dark pool of swirling clouds appeared in the centre of the tablet. With reach anti-clockwise rotation the portal grew larger, despite the momentum that the cloud was generating as it spun round faster and faster there was no effect on the surrounding area.

Shinji could feel his muscles tighten, he felt the Eva itself clasp its own hands around the rifle tighter. Shinji continued to stare into the whirling abyss, his mind wondering what horrible beast would emerge to threaten the lives of those in the city.

Shinji did not have to wait long as a large demon emerged from the vortex before quickly closing and with it the tablet which had signalled the arrival of the beast. Shinji's eyes examined the creature before him, it was massive easily 3 times larger than his own EVA and he did care to thing about how much it weighed.

Its overal shape resembled a large spider, or perhaps a scorpion would be more appropriate as Shinji witnessed the growth of its tail, its body appeared to be made of dense stone and volcanic rock. The creature noticed the purple humanoid EVA an let loose an earth shattering roar before following it up with several large fire balls.

_Is this pathetic creature the one who destroyed an angel? I thought I had sensed something a little bigger... what a pathetic catch_ the demon thinks to itself as his hails down wave after wave of hell-fire upon Shinji metallic barrier.

Shinji holds his position as he hears each and every fire ball collide with the metallic shield in front of him. He can almost feel the heat radiating from it... as quickly as it had begun the barrage stopped, only for Shinji to look down to the ground below him realising that the concrete was melting, not wanting to stay an find out what happens next Shinji rolls out of the way from behind the safety of cover as a large tower of volcanic rock erupt from the place he was standing.

Deciding that now was a good a time as any to take the offensive, Shinji squeezed the trigger of the rifle firing off a short burst of bullets only to watch as they ricochet off the creature hardened shell.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Back in NERV headquarters**

"Those were armour piercing rounds and they just... just bounced off of it like they were nothing!"

"I don't understand how that is possible, what is that thing made of?" Asks a shocked Ritsuko

"Are there any other weapons which we can give him? Damn it we need alternative options here!"

"No! All other weapons are currently in various stages of development... I am afraid Shinji is on his own"

"Thats not acceptable!! You have two options here Ritsuko – you either find a way to help him or get out of my sight"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Back to the action**

Back on the outskirts of the city Shinji is desperately trying to defeat his demon adversay, with no helpful suggestion coming from NERV HQ, Shinji has managed to get his hands on the second rifle.

Weilding one in each hand he attempts to focus all of his fire on one specific part hoping that the monsters exo-skeleton will finally cave and allow Shinji to deliver the final blow. This proves to be easier said than done, despite its large size the beast is quite fast and agile.

_This thing is as fast and agile as my EVA... guess I can not win with speed and there is no way that I can out muscle it.... think Shinji... THINK!!!_

His thoughts soon return back to his own survival as yet another barrage of fire balls spew forth from the creature mouth. One of which makes contact with UNIT 01 umblical cord. Shinji notices the timer begins to count down from the internal batteries.

_NO! Damn it! _

Shinji looks around the area to see if there are any of the other alternative plug spots which he can use, the monsters attack has made the surrounding area almost unrecognisable. Turning back to the creature hoping that he can somehow manage to take it down before his time runs out.

"Wait where did it go? How can something that big just disappear?"

A terrible thought shoots through his mind as he motions for the EVA to raises it head as he sees the large arachnid high above his head, quickly falling towards him with terminal velocity. Shinji tries his best to get out of the way of the impact.

When Shinji opens his eyes he finds his EVA is pinned by the massive beast, the points of his legs have penetrated the EVA abdomen prevent any chance of escape. While the best lowers it head opening it massive maw signally its intention to bite UNIT 01's head off.

Acting more on instinct than training uses his arms in an attempt to stop the beast, UNIT-01's arms struggle against the creatures might. Shinji notices that he only has a few seconds of power left before he will be rendered helpless. In his final act he decides to steady the creatures head and attack using the protruding horn on his EVA's head.

Shinjis monitors all go dark as the final thing he hears is the creatures howl of pain, the first that he has heard since the battle had commenced. Shinji feels the body of the EVA shake violently to what at this point he can only assume is caused by the creature firing repeated fire balls at the EVAs head.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**NERV HQ**

"Thats it, UNIT 01 has gone silent"

"Internal batteries have been depleted"

"No... Shinji... Please..." Whispers Misato as her eyes fill with tears as she looks on in horror at her young wards plight

"Misato there was nothing else you could do" says a sympathetic Ritsuko, her words bring little comfort as Misato covers her face with her hands and begins to cry at the prospect that she will never see Shinji again.

"What the?"

"Unit 01 has just reactivated.... scanners have gone off the charts?"

"What? Shinji is alive? Report!!"

"Pilots condition unknown, but the EVA is online"

Everyone on the bridge watches on the monitor as they see UNIT -01 jaw rip free from its restraint, revealing rows of jagged teeth almost akin to a great white shark.

"Berserker" Misato says in unison with Ritsuko

"Captain UNIT 01 muscle density is increasing"

"What does that mean Ritsuko?" Misato asks turning to her old friend

"To put it simply the EVA is making itself stronger"

"Stonger?" whispers a curious Misato

"Captian, All external injuries to UNIT 1 have regenerated"

"Thats not possible... double check" Commands the blonde scientist

" Confirmed.. all injuries are healed"

The entire bridge crew can only watch on in wonder as they witness a display of savage brute force from Unit 01 as it drives its fist into the demons face before grabbing its fore legs an pull them out of its abdomen.

Unit 01 then lifts it feet up kicking the demon in its exposed under belly sending it flying in the air as the purple devil gets back to his physical base before charging after its adversay, withdrawing its prog knife to attack.

Unit 1 breaks into a sprint as it charges breaking the sound barrier, before leaping into the air with the knife high above his head. Moments later the EVA lands on the back of the demon driving the prog knife through its rocky hide. The demon roars in agony as it attempts to impale its opponent upon its tail.

EVA 1 leaps backwards with the grace of an olympic gymnast, grabbing hold of the beasts stinger as it lands on its feet. Pulling back with its shoulders hoisting the massive creature off of the ground , causing its body to spin in the air the berserk EVA finally releases the beast towards the ocean.

The impact of landing causes various waves to ripple through the water, the demon howled in even more pain as it felt it warm body cool and harden. The savage EVA wasted no time before poucing upon it prey an continue to repeatedly hammer upon it until it erupted into a huge ball of flames, engulfing Unit 01.

"No Shinji!!!" Cries out Misato

"Oh my god.... that was incredible"

"Wait look whats that?"

Everyone on the bridge including the commanders watched on as they saw a dark shadow emerge from the fire, it was an outline of UNIT 01, however for a brief moment everyone on the bridge could have sworn that they saw wings on the back of the EVA before it completely emerged from the fire, collapsing from lack of power.

"Some one get out there an retrieve the pilot, bring a medical team"

The bridge beings to thrive with life as everyone on the bridge strive to follow the orders, a helicopter with the necessary medical equipment. Misato takes it upon herself to fly the helicopter to the site of the downed EVA unit 1.

_Please be ok... please be ok... God I can't loose Shinji..... please let him be ok_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It took several hours for NERV to either gather or relocate the necessary pieces of equipment to manually remove the entry plug from the unit.

Misato was on the verge of going insane waiting in anticipation, as of yet there was no new of the condition of the pilot.... Misato hated hearing Shinji being referred to as a pilot, he was human, a person, he had a name... Shinji Ikari. He may not have that much confidence, he had lost his mother when he was young and abandoned by his father... he probably felt that no one cared, but she did... she loved him almost like she was her own son... she had only wished that she could have done more to keep him safe.

"The pilot is alive... we are air lifting him to the NERV medical facility"

"Hold it right there!"

"Captain?"

Misato walked purposely over to the unconcious body of her ward, she took in all of injuries, cuts, brusies and not mention several burns. The whole time she had been holding in her tears but she could no longer hold back the torrent as her flood gates opened.

She wrapped round his small frame sobbing into his chest.

"I am so proud of you Shinji... you are so brave... please forgive me Shinji, please forgive me..."

Authors Note:

I tried to merge a little action along with some heart felt moments... let me know how I did, I think it was pretty good.

Also this is AU an I am looking to have it very drawn out and since there are only a certain number of Angels which can be used... so I thought why not use some demons, I was either going to do that or introduce some mutated giant monsters. It may still happen... I will see what way the story develops.


	6. Altered Beast

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, its characters, plot or settings, but I have a lot of fun writing about it lol

Hannyu Arashi: No the mystery figures are not fates, an they will be showing up from time to time.

SithKnight Galen: Thanks for the feed back from the start I salute you sir

Shadow The Knight of Chaos: Thanks for the suggestion, I will keep in mind

emeraldknight72: Thanks for the suggestion, as well as the support

Ok now its back to the story:

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hmm I think things have gotten alot worse with the arrival of that cursed beast" The old man declared stroking his long snow white beard

"My lord, how could one breach the mortal world, it barely had any rank... only a knight should have been able to do so?" questioned a young woman with long flowing platinum blonde hair in a long white dress

"I know, it perplexes me as well..." his words trailing off "Unless, the arrival of Sachiel has weakened the barriers between the worlds?"

"My lord, what shall happen? If what you say is true then the mortal world will be under seige from two sides" Her voice filled with concern, taking a moment to catch her breath "You witnessed how taxing the battle with that abomination on the boy"

The man looked up at the woman before him, a warm genuine smile across his face as he rose from his seat. He walked over to the young woman placing his hands on her delicate shoulders "Have faith my dear, all will be well"

"Forgive me, but how can one have faith given the circumstances? Shinji is injured, the instrument of their salvation has been damaged, the prototype remains in its frozen slumber and...." her words of worry are cut of as the man holds his open palm in the air as a gesture of understanding

"Your concern is not unfounded, but we must believe... believe in the power of the human spirit despite what my children and the fallen may think they are not as weak as they appear"

"Accept my apologises my lord it is that I do not wish the age of man to end" Her baby blue eyes begin to swell with tears of sadness

"My dear, shed no tears for these mortals. If they have proven anything through out thier existence they are not ones to accept defeat so easily... so have faith, have faith that the prototype will be awoken, have faith that thier saviour will be reforged and trust in Shinji, trust that he will save us all" He says with a warm comforting smile

"Yes my lord, I will have faith" as she wipes the tears from her eye

"Thats good, now excuse me I must do something to aid them"

"No my lord, the rules state that we can not interfere?"

"The rules state, that we can not interfere **directly**, I am not interfering"

"Then what will you do?"

"Inspire" before any other questions could be asked he had faded from sight

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back to Reality in the dungeon like office of Gendo Ikari, the commander of NERV

"This is very concerning commander, a red pattern indicating a demon.. we have just been pulled from a fire and dropped in to a volcano" Says a worried sub-commander

"Indeed, what is the status of UNIT – 01"

"UNIT-01 is fine, minor repairs and replacement armour are already underway, however there is the after effect of the incident"

"What after after effect Fuyutsuki?"

"UNIT-01, continues to retain some increased musculature, not to the extent of the battle but more than previous"

"What effect will it have on the units combat abilities?"

"Well, it may actually increase them, the added development makes UNIT-01 faster and stronger"

"Then there is no need for concern"

"Actually, it has been calculated that UNIT-01 current restraints may not be enough... shall I request additional support?"

"Make it so, and Fuyutsuki? What is the status of the pilot for UNIT-01?"

"He is comatose Dr Akagi believes that it is from a combination of shock as well as mental exertion of piloting the EVA" The older man said with a sound of relief in his voice.

"Any physical damage?" The commanders voice remained as void of emotion

"Except from the burns and cuts there are none" _Come on you bastard, for_ _once actually give a damn about your son_

"Good, we will need him to achieve the scenario"

"Understood, is there anything else commander" _You selfish bastard! I hope_ _you rot in the pits of hell_ "

Yes, bring me Dr Akagi, we have issues to discuss regarding the EVA's unexpected mutation"

"Mutation, but I thought it was already determined that UNIT-01 increase musculature was down to adaptation battling a more physically imposing opponent"

"That is not it what I meant"

"Pardon?"

Gendo Ikari pauses the footage from the previous battle which would have devastated Tokyo-3 if not for Shinji, the scene depicts UNIT-01 emerging from the fire of his destroyed adversary

"There do you see what I see?"

The older man gazes upon the image not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Until he notices a shadow at the back of the EVA, scanning the eyes over the image his mind calculates what exactly he his looking at

"Are those?"

"I believe they are?"

"Ikari what does this mean?"

"You know as well as I do, what this means..."

"We were wrong?"

"I would appear so"

Less than an hour later the faux blonde doctor stood in the spacious, dark, depressing office of the commander of NERV - Gendo Ikari

"You wished to speak to me commander?"

"Yes, what is your opinion on the last mission?"

"I believe that we did everything that we could to abort the attack on a populated area"

"I did not ask for a tactical analysis, if that is what I wanted I would have asked for Captain Katsuragi!" Gendo yelled his voice full of annoyance

"You mean in regards to unit-01's mutation during the battle?"

"Yes..please explain"

"It has been determined that the musculature of the unit increased due to the demand of the pilot regarding the combat capabilities of its opponent"

"and the other mutations?"

"Those I am at a loss to determine an exact reason, however I do have a theory"

"Well then please continue"

"The appearance of the mutation is a direct indication of heritage from the progenitor of unit 01 the test subject, namely Lilith - due to the readings generated by the hells gate. Any scans of the combatants have been corrupted – we currently have the tech department developing better scanners to remove the limitation"

"I see, now will this latest revelation effect the production of the other EVA units?"

"Negative - unit 01 is the only unit that has been commissioned to be developed from Lilith the others are derived from Adam and Eve"

"Excellent, now doctor... is there anything which can be done by the R&D department to help out our soldiers?"

"Yes sir, we are currently working on a few ideas in the pipeline to increase the combat effectiveness of the EVA's"

"Keep me posted, Dr Akagi in the development"

"Of course commander, will that be all?"

"No, please come by accommodation tonight for some dinner"

"Of course sir" said a disgusted Ritsuko, she knew exactly was in store for her tonight an it wasn't a nice meal

"Dismissed Dr Akagi!"

_Strange it would seem that even the great Gendo Ikari is worried about this latest development. _

Walking down the dark lonely corridors of NERV, she focuses on the image on the commanders screen. The image of UNIT-01 as it exited from yet another explosion.. practically unharmed. She remembers back to the dramatic increase in the over all organic muscle density to increase its own strength.

She went to her office an looked through some of the ideas which her team had came up with in a short period of time. A few had caught her eye an they were being considered, others that were too radical or out there were quickly shredded, the paper used was then recycled. She picked up a large piece of A3 paper and held it up the light as she took a drink from her coffee, which had gone cold thanks to her meeting with the commander. Luckily she liked cold coffee, a smirk crossed her face as she began to fill out the forms necessary to obtain the parts for her latest project.

_A/N: Sorry short chapter, an at present it stands at a tie, 2 votes for Asuka and 2 for Hikari with an outside suggestion of Mana. _

_But what has the the bastard king Gendo Ikari so worried? And just mutations have occurred in UNIT-01. An what has Dr Akagi got up her sleeve now?_ _Well I know but you guys will have to wait._

_As always R&R_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own of the rights to Neon Genesis Evangelion, or any other religious or philosophical themes present in this story.

SouloftheDamned: Thanks for the support, hopefully things will continue to be interesting so please keep reading

emeraldknight72: If you like unconventional pairings then you may love what I have planned later

OK story time

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It has been 2 weeks since the confrontation between UNIT-01 and what NERV has decided to code name

_That thing tries to kill my Shinji and all they can do is sit around and come up with some stupid code name , for an overgrown insect. _

Hurricane Katsuragi had been on the warpath for the last week, apart from herself and a few class mates of Shinji's no one at NERV had bothered to visit him. They just left him there, she remembered the conversation she had with the commander yesterday regarding the subject.

_He is a soldier, his only purpose is to fight, there is no need for NERV staff to become involved Captain. _His words still fresh in her mind.

It was early in the morning, under normal circumstances hospitals would not allow visitors at such an early hour. Thankfully these were not normal circumstances the patient one Shinji Ikari, the pilot of UNIT-01 and the boy who saved Tokyo-3 twice without a word of thanks. The visitor one very concerned Captain Misato Katsuragi director of NERV operations guaranteed her access.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato walked through the pristine and well lit corridors of the Tokyo-03 hospital, with each step her heart raced anxious to reach her destination. She eventually came to Shinjis room, her eyes looking over the few get well cards that were on his bedside cabinet. One from her, another from the Toji, another from Kensuke and another from the class rep Hikari. It was then she saw something that caught her eye.

_Whats this another card? _She thinks as opens the envelop, it was another card wishing him to get better, Misato read the message and looked down to see who sent it... _Kaji so I guess you do care about us. _

Misato looks at the stamp on the envelope to see where the card had been posted from _So thats where you are.... please come home quickly Shinji needs you.... an I need you. _

"Morning Misato... sorry I guess I must have slept in" says a groggy Shinji

"Thats ok Shinji-kun, I just arrived here, I was looking at your get well cards here"

"Oh, what do you think?"

"I think that you need to get out of here, an come home with me so that we can have a party an invite all your friends over"

"Wha... What?! A party? I don't know Misato, I don't wanna be a bother"

"Enough of that Shinji, you do deserve it as thanks for being such a great guy"

"Well OK, so when do I get out of here? I am not really a big fan of hospitals"

"Thanks understandable, I have spoken to the doctor who has advised that you can go home tomorrow, but I managed convince him to let you out today"

"Wow, really so I can come home?"

"Yes" was the only answer Misato could think of as a warm caring smile crossed her face.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in NERV headquarters

Dr Akagi was overseeing the development of several prototype weapons to be utilised by the EVA's, taking another 2 pain killers just to deal with what Gendo had done to her last night. She promptly adjusts the sleeve of her lab coat to cover up the bruises on her wrist, it was nearing the summer and here she was working in a lab coat and a turtle neck jumper.

"Dr Akagi?"

That menacing cold voice, the same voice that had yelled such fowl obscenities to her last night came from behind her. Her stomach sank and churned threatening to vomit the last 6 cups of coffee she had drunk that morning.

"Yes Commander?" Her voice straining to create the illusion of a normal working relationship

"When will UNIT-00 be ready for re-activation?"

"We are working on that as we speak, we are hoping to do another activation later today"

"Excellent, an what of the development of UNIT-03?"

"From the last correspondence from the NERV Nevada branch the unit is almost complete, also the Marduk institute has discovered the locastion of the fourth child" _What is your game here Ikari? I know that you could easily contact the Nevada branch an gotten all those details yourself. _

"Ah good, then everything is proceeding nicely?"

"Sir, why such an increase in the interest on UNIT-00 and UNIT-03?"

"Its simple doctor we need soldiers and weapons to defend humanity, at present we have 1 inexperience pilot and an untrustworthy weapon that has gone berserk in the last two engagements."

"From a strategic stand point it leaves us at a disadvantage, with UNIT-00 operational we will be able to relieve some pressure from UNIT-01"

_You mean dependency on Shinji, you hate him that much you wont even acknowledge that you need him. _

"I have been informed that UNIT-02 and the pilot will be departing from Germany by the end of the week an they shall be escorted by the UN fleet, UNIT -03 will also be transferred to our command once completed"

"Understood, an Commander will I have Shinji in UNIT-01 on standby for the activation of UNIT-00?"

"Do you feel that is necessary?"

"Yes Commander if UNIT-00 goes berserker again then I feel will have no other choice but to terminate the unit, a task which would be easier for UNIT -01"

"An what of Rei?"

_Oh yes Rei, your precious doll, a copy of your dead wife you really are one twisted son of a bitch Gendo Ikari!_

"Like last time we can simple eject the entry plug an salavage the first child"

"That is acceptable Dr Akagi, however have a back up in case there any unforeseen variables"

"Understood commander"

"Oh an Dr Akagi, one more thing... I do hope I wasn't too rough with you last night?" A sick sadistic smile crosses the commanders faces as his mind relives the pain which had inflicted upon the gorgeous woman in front of him.

Ritsuko did not say a word, her own mind was full of the painful memories from the previous night, her hands tightening into fists as she watched Gendo walk out of her office.

Dr Akaig raises her arms into the air before slamming them into her desk, sending several books, her coffee mug and ash tray crashing to the ground. "You Bastard!!!"

RING! RING!

"Hello Dr Akagi speaking"

"Hey Rits, its Misato what are you doing tonight?"

"Well..."

"Don't even try to say that you have plans, you are invited over to mine"

"You are not cooking dinner are you?"

"Oh no, I am having party for Shinji, just as a way of thanking him for what he has done, he has invited a few people from school, Shinji asked me to invite you"

"Why me? I am not that close to him"

"I think it was for my benefit more than anything"

Dr Akagi thought about the situation, she had the UNIT-00 reactivation, she knew that Rei would be at NERV straight after school, give or take a few minutes to write up the report on the activation, an she estimated that she could be at Misato's by eight.

"Well ok then I accept shall I be there at around eight? However only if I can ask a favour from Shinji"

"What is it Ritsuko?"

"Well we are doing the UNIT-00 re-activation test today, pressure from the commander and well...." She knew what she wanted to say but the thought of UNIT-00 going berserk and slamming its massive fists into the safety glass to attack everyone had stopped her mid-sentence

"An you want Shinji with UNIT-01 there as a bodyguard of sorts?"

"Yeah.. when you say it like that, it seems kind of stupid... never mind then"

"Let me ask Shinji before we make any decisions"

There was a breif pause over the line, Dr Akagi could hear both Misato and Shinji's voice in background

"He says ok!"

Ritsuko could imagine the captains triumphant smile over the phone "Ok, tell him to be here by five and I will give him a lift over when we are done, sound good?"

"Perfect! See you there... oh an Rits?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

_Like chalk and cheese, one hand there is the commander who only cares about his own selfish pleasure and on the other is Shinji, who actually encouraged Misato to invite someone he hardly knows to his own party..... I know which Ikari I like better. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later in the day, all of the technical team were togather in the observation unit over looking the activation chamber at the moment it was only Dr Akagi. The chamber itself resembled a padded room, the type which was used to house the dangerous crazies who could harm themselves or others.

To the far wall stood EVA UNIT-00, the prototype despite being the original it had a more rounded appearance than the test type UNIT-01. It lacked the distinctive protruding horn of UNIT-01 as well as an obvious jawline, it also appears to only have one functional eye.

However unlike UNIT-01, the prototype looks more human and from its body composition it gave the impression that it would be more graceful than the other unit.

Between the observation unit and UNIT-00 stood UNIT-01, Ritsuko had thought herself paranoid to enlist the help of the second EVA but those were quickly pushed out of her mind as the other technicians took their posts.

"I can not believe that they are going to try an re-activate UNIT-00"

"You remember last time?"

"Yeah, I hope they have stronger glass than before"

"Hey wait, isn't that?"

"Yeah thats UNIT-01, but why is it here?"

"Insurance, last time UNIT-00 was activated it attacked all of us fortunately no one was hurt, but it proved that the restriants were ineffective"

All of the technicians looked at the doctor as she continued to explain the presence of the other EVA.

"I am taking no chances with the lives of anyone on my team, after the previous attempt the worse case scenario would be that UNIT-00 goes berserk again and attacks us.... however if that happens UNIT-00 has to get through a battle tested UNIT-01"

The entire team let out a thankful sigh as they looked at the doctor gesturing their thanks for her consideration for their safety an taking more than necessary precautions.

After everyone had gotten to their assigned stations commander Gendo Ikari entered the observation unit much to the annoyance of a certain doctor. He did not even bother to acknowledge the existence of the other members of the team, nor his own son in the UNIT-01 EVA, not an easy task considering that UNIT-01 was in his direct line of sight.

The commander walks over to the reinforced class as he opens comm-link to UNIT-00

"Rei, can you hear me?"

"Yes"

"We are about to begin the re-activation test for UNIT-00"

"Understood, commander what is the purpose of having pilot Ikari present?"

"That is not important Rei"

"Understood"

Gendo severs the comm-link before ordering the technicians to intiate the primary connection. From there all other orders are given by Dr Akagi.

"Connect the power supply..."

"Activation voltage has passed the critical point, so far everything is green senpai"

"Roger, shift format to phase two"

"Opening circuits"

Inside UNIT-00

_Why is it not important for pilot Ikari to be present? Is the commander hiding something from me? _

The inner views screens in the EVA flicker with life as they cycle through a series of spectrums before settling on that which displays the world in a way similar to the human eye. Rei can see UNIT-01 standing before her own EVA.

Inside UNIT-01

_I may not be important to you father, but I am here as a favour for Dr Akagi and Misato. Misato trusted me to portect her friends life an I will not let her down. _

Shinji watches on, his hands tightening around the controls ready to react in case UNIT-00 makes another attack.

Observation Unit

"Pulse and harmonics are normal"

"No problems detected, we are in sync"

"All nerve links completed, central nerve system nominal"

"Checklist is satisfactory up to 25-90, approaching critical mark"

"Borderline clear, UNIT-00 has been activated"

"Roger"

"Rei, re-activation has been successfully completed return now"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

True to her word, Ritsuko had arrived at Misatos apartment at exactly 20.00pm with Shinji, much to the gratefulness of the class rep who had gotten bored trying to converse with the Toji and Kensuke as they drooled all over Shinjis guardian Misato.

Hikari noticed that unlike this stooge friends, Shinji didn't seem all that interested in Misato. It was almost like Shinji thought of Misato as something like a sister, instead Shinji spent most of the evening talking to Hikari on several subjects even making a few jokes which made her giggle.

It was getting late, Hikari was picked up by her dad at 22.30, Toji and Kensuke left shortly after which just left Misato, Ritsuko and Shinji.

Shinji had one of the large rubbish bags in his hand as he did a quick sweep of all the loose pieces of trash that could be thrown out. He reasoned that if he got this done now, he would have less to do in the morning.

He noticed the last two guest standing sitting in the kitchen, eating up some of the instant food which Misato had purchased an heated up for the party.

"You know Shinji we saw you with that girl Hikari... whats going on there?"

"Uh nothing we are just friends"

"Oh so you were trying to get of the friend zone then?"

" What!? Misato cut it out!"

"You know Shinji perhaps you should think about moving out, no need to allow one bad roommate effect the rest of your life"

"But I am use to it know"

"Yeah, Ritsuko an if he wanted to move out he would have to go through all the red tape. An was it not you who told me never to underestimate the power of the human animal to adapt to its environment"

"I guess"

"An Shinji just got his permanent security pass today"

"Oh shoot, I must have forgot with the party and the reactivation test of UNIT-00, Shinji could you do me a favour"

"Sure what is it Ritsuko?"

"Could you give Rei her new security card the next time you see her"

Shinji tentatively takes the security card as he looks on to the photo ID of Rei, it was just then he realised how little he actually knew about her. Now that UNIT-00 was active they would soon be comrades in arms.

After a few moments, both women share a mischeiouvs grin

"Whats the matter? You are staring at Rei's picture aren't ya?"

"An here we were thinking you may have had a thing for Hikari"

"No I am not, an leave Hikari out of this..."

"Oh so you do like Hikari..."

"An yes you were staring at Rei's picture, is Hikari not pretty enough?"

"I was not looking a her picture, an Hikari is more than just pretty" Shinjis cheeks begin to turn red once he realises how that must have sounded

Both women burst out in fits of hysterical laughter seeing his own reaction to his words.

"Stop teasing me!" were the last words Shinji said before retreating to his room from the onslaught of teasing from the two intoxicated older women.

A/N: Ok so unlike last week I only get one chapter out, bit this is quite a long chapter, an yes I know I have messed with the timeline but hopefully this should be interesting.

Please Rate and Review any suggestions or tips will be very much appreciated


	8. A Tangle With Shamshel

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion... I only own the DVD's

SithKnight-Galen: Well with the demons and angels making a play to wipe out all of mankind, I thought it would make sense that UNIT-02 and UNIT-03 were added to the EVA ranks. Who said Toji was gonna be the pilot of UNIT-03?

Hannyu Arashi: Thanks for the input I will try to keep in mind for the next Ritsuko/Misato tag team on Shinji. Actually that was my longest post to write, all of 2 days my others were normally finished in a few hours.

LonewolfBloodstorm: You are right at the beginning I mentioned several choices, specifically his free will to determine his fate. At present I have written him noticing how attractive all of the women in his life are... well except Asuka. The final choice will be decided by those who vote and how the story comes across.

OK story time:

It was the next day at school, the weekend had been fairly uneventful for the Third Child, there were no angel attacks and he was constant stand by while UNIT-00 was modified to be made combat ready.

It was a boring weekend hanging around the NERV HQ, with repeated sync tests with UNIT-01. As well as medicals and battle simulations.

_Those same two monsters each time, first it was them on there own then Dr Akagi decided to put them a tag team against me. What did I do to deserve that?_

Shinji sat in his class with his laptop open, he was trying to catch up on some of the work he had missed since being in a coma after fighting the demon. It seemed telling the school board that you had missed your assignment while saving all of Tokyo-3 from giant rampaging monsters fell on death ears.

"Hey Shin-man!"

"Oh hey guys, whats up?"

"Whats up? Whats up is how come you didn't tell us that you were living with a total babe?"

"You mean Misato?" Shinji asked with a confused look on his face, he wasn't blind he knew that she was attractive.

"Yeah, so Shin-man I have to ask, are you hitting that?" Asks Suzahara

"What? No!! She my guardian... she like a mother to me!" Protests an embarrassed shinji

"So she is free game then?"

"Free game? What are you guys talking about?"

"I mean Aida or I could ask out Misato, an you wouldn't have a problem with it?"

Before Shinji could respond to Tojis ridiculous question, the three stooges were graced by presence of the school rep.

"Hey guys did you have a good weekend?"

"Yeah"

"Oh Shinji, thanks for inviting me over to yours on Friday it was nice to get a chance to hang out with you outside of school"

"Think nothing of it Hikari, it was my pleasure to have you over"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot here" she then extends her hand with a piece of paper "This is my mobile number just encase you wanna hangout or something" A slight blush crosses her face

Meanwhile on super jock captain of the soccer and basketball team by the name of Toji Suzahara is trying to fire death rays out of his eyes at Shinji. Kensuke on the other hand is currently tinkering with his new camcorder.

Shinji gladly accepted the number an quickly entered it into his own mobile, Hikari noticed that as he entered the name he put in Hikari Horaki – unlike some other classmates who simply put down class rep.

"Now, you are going to call me right Shinji?" She asked her eyes finding the floor very interesting

_Oh man, OK what do I say here? Think like Kaji, think like Kagi!_

"Of course I am going to call, I do not like to play games unlike some guys"

Hikair

"Hey Ikari!! What do you think you are doing?"

"What?"

"You planning on hooking up with class rep there Shin-man?"

"What are you talking about Toji? I thought you had the hots for Misato? What do you care if I hang out with Hikair?"

"Hanging out with her will kill your social life! I thought you were just being nice inviting her to your party but now you are willing to spend time with her, outside of school!" _I hope he doesn't catch on to what is really going on_

"Look Toji thanks for the concern regarding my social life but I think you are over-reacting" _She probably doesn't like me anyway_

Shinji then noticed the first child Rei Ayanami the designated pilot of UNIT-00 enter the class room and take her seat. It was then he remembered the favour Dr Akagi had asked of him at his party, he quickly rummaged through his book bags looking for small piece of laminated card.

"Ah found it"

Shinji left his seat an walked over to Rei, his hands were cold an clammy as his nerves took hold, most of the class were staring on, surprised that someone would actually make a move towards Rei who had no friends since she joined in the 7th grade.

_I guess he was just being nice to me after all, who am I to compete with someone like Rei? _Thought the pigtailed class rep as the act had caught her attention.

"Ummm... Ayanami"

"Yes Ikari, what can do for you?"

"Well, actually Dr Akagi had asked me to give you your new security pass" Shinji said as he extended his hand holding Rei's new pass

Rei promptly took the card, placing it in her pocket "Will that be all Ikari?"

"Well.. I was wondering how come you didn't come to my party of Friday? I asked Misato to invite you"

"Parties are meaningless, I was not ordered to attend and it served no purpose to my abilities as a pilot"

Before another word could be spoken the sirens located throughout Tokyo-3 began to wail, alerting the citizens that for the third time there city was under attack from an unknown enemy. Both Shinji and Rei quickly gathered their belongings and ran out of the school to be picked up by section-2 black sedans.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hovering over the ocean,s a massive, vaguely arthropod-like creature, with a long cylindrical body, a roughly shovel-shaped head with two eye spot-like markings, and eight retractable segmented limbs, hoovered in the air, with no visual means of propulsion such as wings or even something artificial like jets, its seemed as if the beast choose to ignore the laws of gravity.

Its outer shell was as black as coal, it had two large appendages which resembled arms pressed together as if it was attempting to pray, further down its body there were 8 smaller limbs which resembled insect legs.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NERV HQ

"Our camera have detected the target... it has penetrated out territorial waters"

"Assume battle stations" orders sub-commander Fuyutuski

Commander Ikari, sitting at his desk his fingers interlocked blocking off all sight to conceal his expression from the rest of the bridge.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tokyo-3

As the angel violates the permiter of Tokyo-03, the cities built in defences begin to bombard the incoming angel, missiles impacting on the angels hard shell the automated turrets firing off several thousand armour piercing rounds ricochet off the shell not even managing to slow down the angel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NERV HQ

"This entire exercise is a waste of the tax payers money, we all know that only one thing can stop an angel is an EVA" says Fuyutsuki

"Indeed" replies the cold hearted commander of NERV "I here by defer all tactical decisions to captain Katsuragi" with that the commander leaves the bridge

"Captain, the committee has requested that we launch an Evangelion to intercept the angel"

"They are more obnoxious than the angels, I would have launched the EVA even without their permission"

"Orders captain?"

"Launch UNIT-00 and UNIT-01"

"Yes sir"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in Shelter 332

Toji sits pandering about his actions earlier regarding what he said to Shinji about talking to Hikari, however he notices that neither Shinji or Rei is in the shelter.

"Hey Toji I need to talk to you about something"

"What is it Aida?"

"I have gotta see the battle just once in my life, nobody knows when the enemy will attack next!"

"Kensuke, are you serious?"

"If we let this opportunity escape us we may lose for it ever! Please help me unlock the gate?"

"But if we go out there, we could get killed!"

"If we stay here in the shelter, who is to say that the risking isn't the same?"

"You idiot, we would need to get pass the class rep"

"I know that, an I have an idea!"

"Oh yeah, an what is this great idea?"

"Shinji and Rei"

"What how is that suppose to help?"

"We just say that we are worried about them and volunteer to go look for them"

"I doubt that will work, but its worth a shot"

Both boys get up off their asses, an walk over to the class rep, they explain the situation and their desire to leave the shelter and go look for their classmates.

"I don't know guys, this is a very dangerous situation"

"Aww come on class rep, Shinji and Rei could be out there, we need to find them" Aida laying on the emotional blackmail thick to encourage her to make an irrational decision

"Ok fine, but if you go then I am coming with you" responds the class rep

"But didn't you say it was too dangerous"

"If you guys are going, then so am I otherwise sit down and shut up"

With no way to dissuade the stubborn class rep all three begin to make their way out of the shelter, Toji and Kensuke continue to maintain the illusion that they are looking for the lost classmates.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Both UNIT-00 and UNIT-01 are launched at opposite ends to the city as the 4th angel makes it way through the barren streets of Tokyo-3. Both EVA's are equipped with the default assault rifle as well as their progressive knifes.

The orange UNIT-00 takes position behind a building as the creature quickly passes by failing to notice its movement. UNIT-01 has taken cover behind another building in the direct path of the beast.

Simultaneously both UNIT-00 and UNIT-01 emerge from behind their cover and fire several small bursts of fire towards the creature, generating several clouds of dark smoke which obscure the vision of both pilots

"Pilot Ikari, do you have a visual on the target"

"No Rei, hows about you?"

"That is a negative, shall we confirm the kill?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Toji, Kensuke and Hikari are running along the steps past an old temple in search for their classmates, unlike Toji both Kensuke and Hikari have lost their breath and are struggling to keep up with the supper jock.

"Are you guys sure that Shinji and Rei would have came all the way here?"

"Yeah... I mean... its... far.. enough...from... the...city... that they wouldn't/// be... in the line of fire"

"Ok I guess you are right"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in Tokyo-3

The black clouds has subsided revealing the 4th angel to be unharmed as if shifts it body from a horizontal position to a vertical position . The creature suddenly extends two whip like appendages as it glares down towards UNIT-01

The whips quickly extend attacking UNIT-01, slicing its rifle in half as well as the adjacent building, the other tentacle wraps around the EVAs leg causing to loose its balance and crash to the ground below.

The creature then turns its attention to UNIT-00 who has shifted its position an released another barrage of bullets at the beast only for them to be neutralised by the angels AT Field. After slicing through UNIT-00 rifle both tentacles constrict around the EVA lifting it off the ground as it if it was nothing before sending it flying across the city.

The 4th angel returns its attention of Shinjis EVA, its tentacles flail violently at its side as it looms over the fallen UNIT-01. It makes another attack, possibly hoping to dissect its adversary, how Shinji quickly gets up and takes evasive action to stay out of reach of the creatures grasp.

As he does so, the creatures tentacles cut deep into the pavement, reducing several tall building into scrap metal. Before eventually catching up with UNIT-01 an sending it crashing to the ground again like it was a rag doll.

UNIT-00 has gotten back to its feet, as it unlocks its prog knife before running towards the 4th angel, sprinting across the city before jumping high into air landing on the beasts back, viciously stabbing into its back several times. Small spurts of blood erupt from the stab wounds, before healing almost immediately.

_It seems this course of action will not be suitable for defeating the angel _thinks a bewildered Rei Aynamai

The 4th angels tentacles wrap around UNIT-00 removing it off its back before sending it flying into the now vertical UNIT-01 sending them both flying across the city as the 4th angel severs both EVA umbilical cords resorting them to battery power.

Both EVA get up noticing that they are outside of the city limits, UNIT-00 makes another run towards the angel while UNIT-01 examined its surrounding, withdrawing its own progressive knife noticing the amount of time which remains on its internal batteries.

Yet again the 4th angel simple swats away the prototype before noticing the trio of humans near the fallen form of UNIT-01. Shinji notices the angels tentacles moving towards him but the aim is for the temple, looking down he notices the faces of his classmates, Toji, Kensuke and Hikari.

Shinji forces UNIT-01 to turn over using its body as a shield to protect them from the fierce tentacles of the beast. The whips cutting deep into UNIT-01, causing Shinj a massive amount of pain, the only thing in his mind is to protect the civilians.

"Shinji, abandon the civilians and destroy the angel!" comes a order from the commander who has returned to the bridge

_Go to hell father, I am not like you, I do not abandon the people I care about_

With the next attack, Shinji grasps the beasts tentacles in his hands, the heat searing through his hands as he wrestles for control, Shinji opens his comm link to UNIT-00

"Ayanami, get over here the angels core is exposed"

"Roger"

UNIT-00 quickly rondez vu with UNIT-01 as the beast continues to struggle with UNIT-01s iron grip. UNIT-00 bashes on the angels core to fracture it slightly before viciously driving it both progressive knifes into the heart of the monster.

The forth angel continues to fight against both the EVA's and its own demise until its own body finally gives in and the beast goes quiet, shortly after the internal batteries of UNIT-00 and UNIT-01 run out as they go silent.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Oh my god Kensuke and Toji, you idiots almost got us killed!"

"Hey its not our fault, we were looking for Shinji and Rei" says Toji trying to maintain the illusion as well as defend their intentions.

"Well we didn't find them did we, and if it wasn't for the pilot of that robot we wouldn't even be having this conversation!"

"Yeah, but you gotta admit that was a cool battle" said an awe inspired Kensuke

"I do not care! I went to find Rei and Shinji, which we didn't do, so we do not know if they are dead or alive and all you can think about is a battle which could of cost us our lives... you are such a selfish idiot Kensuke, obviously you don't have any responsibilities"

Those were the final words of the class rep as she stormed away from the two stooges, her mind racing through what had just happened an how selfless the pilot had been sacrificing himself to protect them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back at NERV

The two EVA has been retrieved from outside the Tokyo-3 city limits an had been returned to their respective cages. UNIT-00 had only minor damage to the armour plating which could easily be replaced, UNIT-01 however had sustained damaged to his right ankle as well as having the armour on its back and gauntlets melted away exposing the organic flesh underneath.

Both pilot were attending a debriefing from Captain Katsuragi after they had changed out of their plug suits and washed LCL off of their bodies.

"Good work you two, you destroyed the angel with no civilian casualties, now do either of you have anything to add to mission file?"

"I do commander"

All three occupants of the room, turn to face the door way to see the NERV commander himself standing there, the light reflecting of his glasses with his hands placed behind his back, a piece of body language to indicate that he does not consider any of those before him as a threat to his position.

"Really commander? Please continue"

"The pilot of UNIT-01 disobeyed a direct order, an must be disciplined accordingly as an example to everyone that insubordination will not be tolerated!"

"Understood Sir, I will take care of it personally" _You bastard, he did what he thought was right and saved the life of three civilians, an he also created the opening to allow Rei to deliver the final blow. _

"See you that do captain, Rei come along now I will buy you dinner as a celebration for your victory today"

Shinji watched on, grinding his teeth with his fists clenched as he witnessed his father ordering him to be punished for having a heart an takes Rei out for dinner to celebrate putting his arm around her shoulder as they exit the room. After they gone Shinji finally lets himself calm down.

"Shinji... are you OK?"

"Yes Misato.. I am fine its just that... I do not understand what I did wrong"

"Thats just the commander, you did not do anything wrong and as for your punishment?" She says looking at Shinji, "Hows about we skip it?" she says as she winks at Shinji

"Are you sure Misato? I mean if my father finds out you could be in a lot of trouble"

"Well then let that by our little secret"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later that night Shinji had plucked up the courage to call Hikari, I knew that she would be worried since neither he or Rei had been with the rest of the class when the alarm had been sound, he wasn't sure if he should tell her that he was an pilot of UNIT-01 or not.

RING, RING, RING

"Hello Horaki residence"

"Oh ummm hi can I speak to Hikari please?"

"Speaking"

"Oh ummm hi Hikari, it me Shinji"

"Shinji! Shinji where were you? Why did you not go to the shelter with the rest to the class? Do you not realise how worried that makes people!"

"I am sorry Ikari, I got separated from the rest of the class but I found my self in one of the other shelters"

"Well I am glad that you are OK, just next time could you please call me?"

"Sure thing, I will try to keep that in mind for the future, so what did I miss?"

Hikari told Shinji about Kensuke and Tojis little adventure and regarding the battle she had witness, she elaborated into great detail on how brave and selfless the pilot of the purple robot had been to sacrifice himself to protect her an the two stooges.

As the time went on they realised how late it was, an said their goodbyes before retiring to their respective beds. Hikari thankful to be alive an so have another day to take care of her sisters and give her dad a hug, Shinji proud that even though his dad may not approve of his methods, Misato has congratulated him and Hikari was grateful for his intervention in protecting her.

A/N: OK so here we have chapter 8.. what do you guys think with both UNIT-00 and UNIT-01 battling the forth angel?

As always rate and review.. its only way I can improve my writing.


	9. Angels and Demons

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Evangelion or anything present in this free piece of fiction written by a fan for fellow fans.

A/N: I have just read through chapter 8 an I apologise for all of the spelling and grammatical errors.

Shinji was glad to be off school today, not due to a weekend of offical holiday. He was off for NERV business, Misato had already informed the school the previous week an they had already sent over all of the print outs relevant to his missed classes.

He was finally thankful to be working for his fathers organisation, since for the last 2 weeks he has had to deal with an awe inspired Kensuke who would tell anyone who would listen about the battle between the Angel and the two towering biomechanicl behemoths. Toji also spread his own version of the story, less about the monster battle and more about him valiantly looking for his friends to impress some of the girls at school.

The two stooges didnt worry Shinji, no what had bothered him the most came in the form of the class rep. Normally he could describe her as responsible, level headed, loyal and cute, but after the battle she had developed this crush on the pilot of UNIT-01.

**Flashback: Yesterday**

It had been a fairly uneventful morning, Shinji took it as a sign that the hype of the battle was starting to slow down as he made his way from his class to the school yard for the morning break.

"Oh come on class rep tell us about it again?" Asked Videl

"I don't know, have I not bored you all with it yet?" asks Hikari

"Noooo" respond the crowd of girls around the class rep

Hikari started to tell her tale, not painting a good a picture of Toji and Kensuke in the process. As she neared closer to the part she knew her audience wanted to hear a slight blush crossed her freckled cheeks as her beat quickened.

"The monster stretched its violent limbs towards us, seeking to kill us. I closed my eyes thinking that all had been lost and that I would never see my sisters or Papa again... but when the pain didn't come I opened my eyes and saw the sight of the large purple robot shielding us from the monster. The beast continues to whip and tear off the armour of our protector before he expertly made his counter attack with the aid of his comrade... meanwhile two stooges were cowering behind a rock in fear for the own lives leaving me alone"

"Oh my Hikari, it must feel wonderful to have a brave knight save your life"

"You right it does" she responded

"Oh I bet he must be dreamy and in really great shape to"

"Maybe he has scars covering his body to mark the numerous battles he has fought through" On girl said

The others were quite disgusted by the idea of scars, all except one the class rep

"I wouldn't mind if he had scars" she stated "They would serve as a testament to his bravery for protecting all of us"

Upon hearing her words the girls before her swooned in unison.

"Do you think he knows you?"

"I don't see how, if he is pilot then he must be at least 20"

"Oh but in the Manga my brother reads, the pilots can be our age"

"Well maybe he could be our age, though I doubt there any boys here that would be that brave"

"Hey what about Shinji?"

"What about him?"

"All of the other boys in school were at the shelter since the teacher took a role call, Suzhara-kun and Aida-kun were with you, Shinji wasn't there"

"Oh Videl! You are too much, there is no way it could be Shinji"

"Are you sure? After the second attack he was in hospital saying that he was caught in the cross fire, but that battle happened on the opposite side of town were he lives, an it also explains Reis absence"

"What do you mean Reis absence"

"Well you said the monster thought two robots right? A purple one and an orange one"

"Yeah thats right"

"That means two pilots, Shinji showed up in school after the first battle and was injured during the second.. in those battles it was just the purple robot.. in this latest attack there were two robots, Rei must be the second pilot of the orange robot.

Hikaris mind processed the idea extensively, she hadn't looked at the facts in that way before. She had to admit that it did make sense, _does this mean that Shinji is that brave pilot? Should I ask him if he is? _Her thoughts were interrupted as another girl had her own theory

"Or maybe Ikari-kun and Ayanami-san just ran off to make out during the battle"

The crowd of girls laughed in unison over the possibility that Rei Ayanami the resident Ice Queen and Shinji Ikari the resident wuss could be the brave pilots who saved their lives, even Hikari felt embarrassed over the consideration that her class mates were pilots for NERV.

Shinji who had heard everything from the roof let out a sigh of relief knowing that his identity was safe. He didn't like the idea of having most of the female half of the school body laughing at him, but it seemed preferable to having them chase after him.

**End of Flashback**

No today Shinji was standing in one of the alternative research facilities for NERV, it wasn't the place for kids his age. The whole thing was more like a factory with several pieces of scaffolding as well as walkways, power cables connected to a various pieces of equipment. The reason for him being here was simple Captain Misato Katsuragi, coming from a military background she believed that it was ideal to know you enemy.

"So this is what the enemy is like up close?"

Shinji looks over at the fallen form of the 4th angel, followed by moving his head over to the right noticing the pieces of rock like debris recovered from the demise of the first demon.

"Magnificent! Everything with the exception of the core is completely intact, this should provide us with information to design and build better weapons as well as other applications"

Dr Akagi scribbles some notes down on her clipboard, primarily to record the progression of the dissection. On the other hand she had also taken some other notes, not notes more like random thoughts which could prove useful later.

"Thanks Shinji! This should be a big help!"

"Umm ok sure, but have you found anything new yet?" asked a tired and curious Captain Katsuragi

"Sort of, follow me"

Both Shinji and Misato followed the faux-blond doctor to a small room which seemed to have been converted to an office, it was fairly basic. There was a single computer, nothing like the MAGI system back in NERV central HQ, but it was more state of the art than anything either Shinji or Misato had previously seen. There were a few books on a shelf as a point of reference as well as various reports an research notes littered across the desk and the floor, topped off with a some paper cups from coffee machine indicating that Ritsuko had been working here for a few days, especially with the small fold out bed stashed in the corner.

All three watched as the computer processed through all of the lab results which had been collected so far to determine the exact elemental composition of the angel, the screen showed only digits "601"

"Well what does that mean?"

"Thats our systems code number for can not be analysed"

"You mean even after examining its corpse, you have no idea what this thing is made of?"

"Basically yeah at least in terms in elements, what we do know is that the angels seem to be composed of a type of matter of particulate and wave form properties"

All three take a drink of their warm coffee

"But you have at least found the source of its power right?"

"Something like that, but we haven't been able to figure out how it operates at all"

"So we finally found something outside of our experience"

Shinji continues to drink his coffee as the two beautiful older women discuss the implications of these discoveries in regards to the immediate threat to Tokyo-03

"Its a whole new world of mysteries, for example take a look at this" states Dr Akagi as he rises from her seated position to allow Shinji and Misato a clearer view at the screen.

"This is the angels inherent wave form pattern"

"So? What about it?"

"Well even though the angel is composed of a different form of matter their different composition in terms of the position an coordinates of the pattern is a 99.89% match to our own"

"99.89%?"

"Yes, an again we must acknowledge how limited our level of understanding really is"

"An what of the demon?"

"Actually from the sample we gathered, its almost the exact same?"

"You mean that the demons and angels are basically the same things?"

"Is it really so hard to believe? Ancient myth states that demons are angels that had fallen from grace and were banished from the heavens, perhaps there is some truth in the old legends"

As Misato and Ritsuko continued to talk regard the relationship between humanity, angels and demons. Shinjis attention was elsewhere, he had noticed two figures walk by the doorway, an his own curiosity had gotten the better of him.

He peered his head around the corner an saw both his Father, Gendo and the sub-commander standing with two of the other engineers or scientists, Shinji had given up trying to determine which was which at this stage as a large crimson object was lowered by crane just in front of them. Shinji over heard the brief conversation.

"This is core sample?" asked the sub-commander

The commander himself had removed his white gloves placing his bare hands on the object as he examined it closer.

"What about the rest of it?"

"There isn't much left it, I don't think we could use it as a reference"

"Thats not a problem" the commander finally voicing his opinion as he removed his hands from the object, placing them behind his back.

It was then that Shinji had noticed the burn marks on the commanders hands, he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten them.

"Dispose of the rest of it!" the commander ordered, to be followed by a "Yes Sir!" from the two military personnel

Back in the office Misato and Ritsuko had ended their conversation only to find a distracted Shinji, halfway out the door.

"Shinji, whats wrong?"

Shinji turned back towards the two women as he jumped from shock, not expecting them to notice that his interest was elsewhere. As he twisted his head round the straps from his hard hat whipped him in the face.

"Huh.. ummm well... nothing"

"You know, when you say nothing like that you might as well be holding a white flag saying notice me, nothing draws attention like evasive action"

"Ok well its,,, just that.... I noticed my father had burnt his hands, an I was wondering just how that happened?"

"Burn them?" said a surprised Misato, not out of discovering that the commanders hands were burned but by the fact he had actually removed his gloves

"It was before you both joined us" stated a calm Ritsuko "The activation of UNIT-00, caused it to go berserk, it was bad Rei was trapped inside the entry plug as the EVA smashed around the activation cage, you knew that right?"

"Yeah," Shinji then nodded in agreement, Ritsuko had told him of the previous activation on UNIT-00 when she had requested his presence at the second activation.

"It was commander Ikari who rescued her, after the entry plug had been ejected he used his own hands to open the superheated hatch"

"Bullshit! My father did that? For Rei!"

"Yes Shinji he really did, thats how he burned his hands" _Of course he would do anything for his precious doll, a reminder of his dead wife_

Shinji turned his attention back towards the door way. _Why father? Why would you do that for her, but you would leave me behind? What makes her so special that you abandon your own son!_

A/N: Here we go with chapter 9, took ages to actually get this out. I am not sure if it is just me, but I know how I want some of the later chapters to be, but for the life of me I could not get this chapter started.

I must have scribbled down several possible starts, middles and ending just for this chapter, but none of them felt right. So instead I sat down on my laptop and started to right.. also if there are any typos or grammer errors, please do not hesitate to mention them!

An as always rate and review!


	10. Shot through the Heart

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing regarding Evangelion, this story is free and is used as distracted from my daily existence. All I own is the platnium DVD collection and few models

Story Time:

"Our you sure about this one my dear?"

"Well why not? I think she would be perfect for the young man, she is strong, fiery and at the same time there is a vulnerability about her"

The old man sits pondering his guest words, they had been sitting in this room debating over the long game of chess that was playing out down on earth. So far 2 pieces from the angels side had been removed as well as 1 from the demons, Gendo was still in possession of NERV, along with the first child and now possessed UNIT-00.

In opposition to his father stood a small wooden carving of Shinji Ikari, along with his guardian Misato Katsuragi, and Ryoji Kaji two people who had shown him kindness and compassion. There were also pieces representing his friends Toji and Kensuke as well as the class rep Hikari Horkai. Behind Shinji's piece were two other seperate pieces, 1 represented his long departed mother, the was a rough carving which held a barely humanoid shape.

"Master, why has that piece changed?" the young woman asked, her long blond hair falling down over her shoulders

"You mean the one that had been Yui and UNIT-01?"

"Yes, were they not the same piece?"

"They were, but from the actions on earth the result has caused Yui to become seperate to UNIT-01"

"Separate? So her soul is no longer bound to the beast?"

"Not quite my dear, you see the EVA's are alive"

"They are copies from the firsts, nothing more"

"That is were you are wrong, what is the fundamental rule of life?" he asks as if addressing a child

"Everything has a soul... but?"

"No buts, whether made by God or made by man..ALL living things have soul of their own"

"Then why is there no other piece beside UNIT-00?"

"The soul of the EVA is still dormant in UNIT-00, as well as all the other EVA's on earth, with the notable exception of UNIT-01"

"But how was it awoken?" She asks curiously

"Shinji and Yui, woke the dormant beast" before another question could be asked the old man continued "when they needed the extra fury and strength to defeat Sachiel and the demon, their prayers did not go unanswered"

"So the vessel is inhabited by both Yui and the soul of UNIT-01?"

"Correct they co-habit that vessel"

"What does this mean my lord? Now that the beast has been awakened, will it stand with man to fight off their enemies or will it lay waste to its creators like the monster is it?"

"That we will have to wait an see, like its creators it has the capacity for good an evil, that is why its piece is so rough, a final form has not been settled upon"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back On Earth

The sensors in NERV detected a distinct pattern BLUE, the city of Tokyo-03 had been mobilised to a defensive position, the automated weapons set to fire upon their target. The citizens had been gathered into the secure underground shelters to protect them from any hostile or friendly fire, ideally to keep the amount of civilian casualties to a minimum.

Both pilots had been alerted to the situation with Shinji arriving to HQ first, quickly changing from his school uniform to his white and blue plug suit as he pressed the compression button on his wrist so that loose material constricted to hug his skinny frame.

Over the ocean a large, translucent octahedron object floats toward Tokyo-3 like the angel before it, there are no wings or other signs of propulsion to allow it to remain airborne.

Back in NERV HQ, Shinji was already inside the entry plug of UNIT-01, he noticed a difference in the feeling of the cockpit, he felt more secure and even a little confident. A please smirk crossing his face, this was on of the few times he felt needed or wanted.

Rei had just arrived to one of the outer gates of the NERV HQ when the beast designated the fifth angel breached the cities outer defensives, taking its position in the city centre. Ramiel extended a drill like appendage from its bottom apex an began to bore its way through the reinforced concrete above NERV.

Within the EVA cages the NERV technicians began the preparations to launch UNIT-01, in retaliation towards this act of aggression.

"UNIT-01 is beginning launch sequence"

"Release primary lock bolts!"

"Primary lock bolts released" Shinji responds to the order

"Roger, removing secondary restraints"

Over near the far walkway stood the pilot of UNIT-00 who had arrived to take command of her own EVA as Shinji was launched through the elevator network to take his position on the surface.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

On the command bridge

"Captain Katsuragi, we are detecting a large energy built up inside the target"

"What did you say?" asked a worried Misato thinking that she may have ordered the young pilot to be launched directly into a trap.

"The energy charge is continuing to rise!"

"It can't be!" declared a shocked Ritsuko

"LOOK OUT!! DUCK!!" Orders Misato

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ground Zero

As UNIT-01 emerges from the exit point, the sound of Misato screaming orders catches Shinji off guard distracting him long enough for a powerful beam of energy to be discharged from the angel, melting a hole through one of the towering sky scrapers a before impacting with the hardened armoured shell of UNIT-01.

The armour wasn't enough, the beam itself quickly melted through the hardened plating before starting to cook into the organic flesh beneath.

Shinji squealed in agony, his high sync ratio with the EVA causing him to feel the impact of the beam as well as the burning of its flesh, the only words that came to his mind was that he was being shot through his own heart and the LCL of the entry plug slowly began to heat up, threatening to boil the flesh from his bones.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NERV HQ

Back at the command bridge, the gathered members of the senior staff could hear the agonising squeals of the young pilot as he endured the pain, it was something the shook them to their very centre of the being.

"SHINJI-KUN!!!!" Cries out a concern Misato

"Uh Captain... will we deploy UNIT-00?"

"Are you insane? An have the same thing happen to Rei?" _What sort of people do we employ? One of our pilots is injured and they want to send the second out, to suffer the same fate "_Retrieve UNIT-01 IMMEDIATEY!"

The bridge crew watch the monitors as the elevator descends back into the bowels of the earth to be returned to NERV HQ. As the EVA descends several feet below the ground the angel ceases its attack.

"The target has gone silent"

"I don't care! Whats Shinji's status?"

"He is alive!" calls out another technician

As UNIT-01 is placed in its cage, Misato leaves the bridge deferring all decisions to Ritsuko Akagi as the next in command. The medical team look over the vitals transmitted from built in sensors of the both the entry plug and the plug suit.

"The pilots brain waves are completely erratic! The cardiac response is very weak"

"Don't just stand there, increase the power of the life support systems, give him a heart message to stabilise his condition!" commands the senior doctor

Shinjis body contorts in response to electric current passed through his body to stabilise his heart beat. The entry plug is then force ejected as the technicians remove the pilot from the plug placing him on the medical gurney.

From here the medical team rush him into the emergency life support facility to stabilise his condition with an oxygen mask over his face to aid his breathing, he placed in a steel coffin like device with the words "Ice Rescue". The unit lowers Shinjis body temperature to slow the rate of swelling and the effect of any internal injuries which maybe present, slowing the breathing, heart rate and blood flow almost to a crawl to help sustain his life.

A worried Misato stands outside the operating theatre, her motherly instincts not letting her leave, her cell goes off as Ritsuko has requested her presence on the bridge.

"Captain Katsuragi, we need your help up here, to determine the next course of action"

"I am not leaving Rits"

"What do you mean, you are in charge as the senior officer"

"Listen Rits! I am not leaving Shinji, now you either get me a phone line, a desk and a monitor down here or find me someone else who can – either way I am not leaving until I can see Shinji again!" With that Misato terminates the call _Sorry Rits, but who cares about the world when the person that makes up a huge part of mine is lying in intensive care? I hope you can understand. _

Within 1 hour Misato had a make shift office set up outside the operating theatre, she had ordered the surgeon to give her an update on any change in Shinjis condition whether or not there was any improvement.

She had also decided that before a counter attack could be considered they would need to determine both the offensive and defensive capabilities of the latest angel. The first test involved a large life size inflatable replica of UNIT-01 dragged a long by a NERV ship.

"The particle beam cannon has fired upon the inflatable balloon, it has been vaporised!"

"Ok so there is the offence, next up check the defence" orders Misato over the quickly installed telephone. This test involved the automated model 12 self propelled mortar which had been placed on a disposable train on a track which the MAGI system had determined to be outside of the angels firing scope.

The mortar fires, the beam shooting across the crystalline water of the lake towards the angel, only to be reflected off to the right by the angels powerful AT field. The angel then retaliates by firing upon the mortar. Turning it into nothing more than burnt scrap.

Misato sits at her desk, listening to the technical brief regarding the angels capabilities as she fiddles a pen between her fingers.

"From the data we have collected, we have determined that the angel will attack any opponent within a certain target radius, so there is a 100% probability that anything that enters that range will be destroyed"

"So what you are saying is that offensively and defensively its almost perfect? IAreal flying fortress an what is the status of that drill?"

"Its digging through the reinforced concrete towards the Geo-front, it appears the angel wishes to attack NERV HQ directly"

"That sassy bastard! Whats it ETA?"

"Just after midnight ma'am, by that time the angel will have breached all 22 levels of defence armour before penetrating headquarters itself!"

"Less than 10 hours?"

Misato is then alerted that the drill has reached the first armour plate, a pleasant smile crossed her face as she heard that the drill bit was straining to bore into the metal. Meanwhile she had been made aware that it would take approx 3 hours to replace the damaged components complete with armour.

Thats when Misato had an idea inspired by an old military operation she was involved in before joining NERV. _If we can not get close for battle, then hows about we just shoot the beast down... yeah, its worth a shot_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NERV Commanders Office Via Video conference

"You wanna use a target to shoot the target from outside its firing zone?"

"Yes Sir, instead of trying to neutralise the angels AT field, I believe a pinpoint shot with a focusd energy rifle is the only way"

"Hmm, an what do the MAGI say?"

"The response from the MAGI supercomputer system came back as two affirmative and 1 conditional affirmative"

"But our probability of success is only 8.87%"

"I see no reason to reject your plan, proceed as you see fit, however do you have a sniper? As I recall neither Pilot Ikari or Pilot Ayanami have been trained in the use of such a weapon"

"Well maybe we can help with that?"

A second video feed opens on the monitors those present notice an unshaven man clad in a pair of dark slacks, as well as dark leather shoes a pale blue shirt and a tie. His long hair tied back in a pony tail

"Ah Mr Kaji, I trust that your arrival means that UNIT-02 is also here?"

"Correct commander, an the pilot of UNIT-02 is also trained in the use of sniper type equipment"

"Very well this meeting is dismissed, Captain Katsuragi collaborate with the inspector and the Second child regarding this operation"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After seeing Shinji wheeled out of the operating room, Misato quickly got off her seat an went to the boys side holding his hand as the doctors and attending brought him to a recovery room. They explained the whole situation to her regarding the injuries and the procedure that he had just gone through. Misato felt guilt in her heart knowing that she had been the one to put him in that situation as well as having to be the one that would have to ask him again. A few moments later she kissed Shinji on the forehead and went to the NERV canteen for a conversation with one Inspector Kaji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NERV Canteen

"So thats you plan?"

"Yep, we can have Asuka in UNIT-02 with the positron rifle fire at the angel and have either UNIT-00 or UNIT-01 try and protect her from the angels fire"

"An how can they do that? Did you not tell me that the angel can fire almost straight through the EVA's armour?"

"Well I have left that to Ritsuko and you know her she will always come up with something?"

"I guess you are right but I wonder?"

"What? Did I over look something?"

"Well yeah, use your assets Katsuragi?"

"What do you mean by that? And it better had not been anything perverted!"

"Well over looking these reports it seems that UNIT-01, has a faster land speed than that which has been recorded from either of the 3 units, not to mention it seems to be stronger"

"Yeah and so?"

"So, hows about have UNIT-01 act as a distraction, just skirting along the angels firing range it should be fast enough to out run the angels beam, not to mention carry some sort of weapon to keep the angels interest that it is a threat"

"Hmm I see your point, good idea Kaji but I was hoping to leave Shinji out of this mission"

"You mean after his last encounter?"

"Yes, how can I ask him to pilot UNIT-01 knowing that one direct hit could kill him?"

"Listen Misato, I know I have been out of both your lives for the past few months, but from what I know of Shinji, when you need him he is always there" Kaji reaches placing his hand on top of hers "I understand how you feel, _more than you will ever know my darling Misato, _do not ask him to do this as a solider, ask him as a friend, ask him as a son to pilot, if it makes it any easier I will do it"

Before Misato could reply her mobile went off, she immediately noticed the number as Ritsukos "I have to take this"

"Go ahead, you are worth the wait"

"Hey Rits whats up?" she asks trying to hide the blush from Kaji, she was still mad at him for not contacting her in all these months, but she had managed to put two and two together an realised that he had been sent to Germany to overlook the transport of UNIT-02, despite what Ritsuko might say she wasn't as dumb as she looked.

"I have just ran the numbers through the MAGI an in order to have a chance of piercing the angels AT field we would need a huge amount of energy output, however our own positron rifle can not handle that amount of power, what are you going to do about that?"

A quick thought ran through her head, "Well if ours wont work, then we will borrow one"

"We'll borrow one?" asked a confused Dr Akagi "You don't mean?"

"Thats right JSSDF's new prototype!" she said with a smile that can only be described as a child with a new toy to play with.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tsukuba Technology Laboratory Headquarters, Strategic SDF

"I have come on behalf of NERV to here by requisition the prototype self propelled positron cannon as of 1500 hours today" Misato declared quite cheerfully

"But this is just... so riduclous!"

"We will do our best to run it as close to its original condition as possible, thank you for your cooperation, an have a nice day" she says before looking up at the ceiling of the laboratory.

"But how are you going to transport it?"

Ignore the question Misato yells out "Its all yours Rei! Take it away!"

All of the military and lab personnel freak as the roof of their complex is rippled from the walls by the huge orange giant.

"Be careful that is a piece of precision machinery!" her voice filled with scarcasm towards the young pilots handling of the rifle.

"But Captain, just were are we going to get enough power to fire that thing? The MAGI have calculated that NERVs own generators can not supply enough voltage to penetrate the angels AT field"

"I know that, Dr Akagi had already briefed me on the necessary amount of power to pierce the enemies defences. That is why we are going to channel all the power of Japan!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Inspector Kaji had taken it upon himself to visit the pilot of UNIT-01, or as he liked to call him Shin-man, he signed the visitors log under an made his way to the recover room. He found Shinji sitting up in his bed looking out the window.

"Hey Shin-man, should you not be resting? Take it from me, you just can't off your first shot like it was nothing"

Shinji turned round an saw Kaji standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame his arms folded against his chest.

"Kaji! Does this mean you are back in Tokyo-03?"

"Yep, it does!"

"For good this time?"

"Well only if Misato lets me" Kaji responds laughing off his statement trying to make it seem he was joking

"I wish I could I was here just to visit Shinji, but we both know there is something else on both our minds"

"The Angel?"

"Yeah, now Misato has come up with a plan to take it down... she would be here herself but..."

"She is busy at NERV, with all of the planning... its ok Kaji I understand"

Kaji instantly picked up on the depressed tone in Shinjis voice "You really should cut that out"

"Cut what out?"

"Feeling sorry for yourself, you have no idea what Misato has been through after you got shot by that Angel"

"What do you mean?"

"She left her position, an sat right in front of your operating room the whole time, she literally ordered the surgeon to keep her updated every hour under penalty of being shot an buried in the Geo-front, then she walks with you, holding your hand while the doctors bring you here"

"She did all that for me? But why?"

"She cares about you Shinji, is it not obvious?"

"If she cares, then why isn't she here?"

"Life my friend, life has put her in the position of operations director and destroying this Angel is part of the job description, but this time for her... its personal"

"Personal? How?"

"That angel hurt you Shinji, thats why she is working so hard to destroy it because it hurt you, she probably wouldn't admit to someone like me but right now its revenge thats driving her, hell if she thought it would work she would get in UNIT-01 and go fight that thing herself"

"But she can't only I can sync with UNIT-01"

"Thats right, an that is why I am here, inorder to maximize our chances of success we need you to pilot UNIT-01"

"But..."

"Shinji, I am not here asking as an employee of NERV, I am asking as your friend, to help us. We need you Shinji"

"Ok I will do it, but Kaji can I ask you something?"

"Sure whats on your mind?"

"UNIT-01, why didn't it go berzerk?"

"I think that is a conversation you need to have with Ritsuko"

"Maybe your right, but the last two battles when I was injured the EVA went berserk, but when I got shot it just stood there, the power was on but nothing happened"

"Hmmm, was there anything different from the other times?"

"Well... after 3 missions I was a little confident that I could battle the angel this time"

For a few moments Kaji explained to Shinji, how it sounded like he had disrespected the EVA, Shinji thought Kaji was crazy. It was then they had to leave as the mission start time approached, Kaji gave Shinji a new plug suit an left the room for the boy to change before making their way to the EVA cages.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NERV HQ

During Kajis visit to Shinji, Misato was on the command bridge making sure all aspects of the operation were running smoothly to efficiently use the time available for them.

"What is the current status on the energy supply system?"

"Well Captain we are running about 3.92% behind schedule however the objective will be complete by 23:10"

"An the positron rifle?"

"On the honour of the technology department section-3 we will have this built in three hours"

"An how is our defence coming Dr Akagi?"

"Well a shield is the best that we can come with under the circumstances, it was constructed from the heat shield of an SSTO spacecraft, it may look ugly but the base coat should with stand the angels attack for 17 seconds"

"Good work Ritsuko" _I guess 17 seconds is better than nothing _"What about the sniper position for UNIT-02?"

"Taking account into geographical features, as well as access to power transformers this is our best choice" The technician responds showing a topographical map of a mountainous region outside of Tokyo-03

"Right, everything is looking good from now on this operation will be known as operation Yashima and will commence at 00:00 hours" _Now the only remaining problem is the pilot_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cage Seven the designated Cage for EVA UNIT-01

Shinji stands on the cold metallic walk way already briefed by Inspector Kaji upon his role in the mission, apparently Dr Akagi has a new weapon for him to use, his mind thought back to the advice Kaji had given him back at the NERV medical wing, his words playing over in his mind

"Talk to the EVA, you are partners after all"

_Aww man this is stupid, well what can it hurt to try _"Hey UNIT-01, I am sorry for not thanking you after the previous mission as well as not being fast enough to get out the way to avoid that angels beam cannon, because of me being distracted you got hurt, I just hope you can forgive me so that we can complete our next mission together"

Shinji felt like an idiot for rambling on about the events of the mission an talking to the huge machine infront of him, but at that moment he could have swore that the EVA's own cold eyes lit up slightly and their menacing gaze had somehow softened.

"Gott, you are a strange one aren't?" came a stern female voice

Shinji turned to his right, his eyes resting on the form of a beautiful young woman, approximately his own age, with long dancer like legs as well as a smoothing creamy skin and deep blue eyes that reminded him of the mysterious beauty of the sea and fiery red hair which contrasted with the eyes only made them more obvious and stunning.

Shinji could feel his cheeks begin to go red with embarassment, he wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had been caught speaking to UNIT-01 or that he found the young woman before him so gorgeous .

"Well hello Misato how are you have you been?" Said the young german as Shinji felt Misato rest his hand upon his right shoulder.

"Just fine, goodness you have grown some haven't you?"

"Yep, an I am not just taller my figure has filled out as well" the young woman replied beaming with pride

"Oh Shinji let me introduce you, this young lady is the pilot of UNIT-02, the second child Asuka Langley Soryu"

"So this the famous third child, hmmmm not much to look at is he?"

"Well looks can be deceptive there Asuka, after all he did manage to sync with his EVA on the first attempt and take down an angel on its maiden voyage with a sync score higher than 40% with no priortraining"

"I was just lucky" replied Shinji attempting to sound modest but actually feeling quite proud

"Luck has not thing to do with it, in my experience it comes down to confidence, opportunity and preparation, imagine what you could have done if you were fully prepared?" Kajis statements seemed to have been addressed to Shinji but they rang loud an clear to the newest pilot

"Well third, come with me and I will show you what a real EVA looks like" states Asuka grabbing Shinji by the wrist dragging him to the next cage

"Well that is certainly an interesting colour, I had no idea it was red"

"Yeah, thats not all thats different about UNIT-02"

"UNIT-00 and of course your little UNIT-01 were the prototypes, failures if you ask me, the fact that UNIT-01 synced with you is proof of that, however UNIT-02 is a little different, my UNIT-02 is the worlds first real Evangelion, created specifically for combat conditions it is the final product"

Shinji remembering how proud Kaji and Misato were of him an his achievements caused his blood to boil as this stranger mocked him, also remembering how Kaji had told him to respect his EVA, and defend it if it was ever insulted motivated his retaliation.

"Wow, you sound really proud of your EVA, but just how many actual combat situations have you been in?"

"What? How dare you question me!"

"I will take that as none, were as me and UNIT-01 have been in 4 actual encounters together and even Rei with UNIT-00 has been involved in one prior to this. Not bad for two failures" Shinji said matter of factly, before turning and walking back to UNIT-01, he was followed by a furious Pilot Soryu who opened her mouth right in front of UNIT-01 and both Captain Katsuragi and Inspector Kaji

"Listen THIRD my skills as a pilot are not in question here, after all I am the point man on this operation as the only pilot skilled enough to use a sniper rifle, an why on earth do you address your EVA as if its a third person, its a stupid doll, you are the pilot, you tell it what to do!"

"Actually Asuka, me an UNIT-01 are a team, thats how I managed to sync with it with no prior training, it have his back and he has mine, I don't question the way you pilot your precious UNIT-02 so don't you dare question mine!" Shinji said some what channelling something else that he and Kaji had discussed before arriving at the cages, before making his way to the entry plug in preparation to the mission launch

Asuka turned around still furious of having been spoken to in such a manner by the third child who treated his EVA as it was alive, _how pathetic guess he doesn't have any real friends to he makes them up_ she thought to herself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji had been sitting in his entry plug for the past few minutes waiting in getting the go ahead from either Misato or Dr Akagi.

"_Did you mean what you said little one?" _Came a strange voice from within the entry plug, it sounded like a roaring beast and soft female voice

"Ah who is there?"

"_We are here, we have always been here with you little one, again we ask did you mean what you said? That you did not wish for us to be injured, and that we are a team?"_

_Oh man I must be loosing my mind here, "_Yes UNIT-01, I meant every word, do you not like me as a pilot?"

"_No little one, you are not loosing you mind, we have not had a reason to speak to you before now, from the actions of the other pilots you seem preferable, we would like to know more about you Shinji Ikari, we would like to be your friends perhaps after the mission?"_

"Yeah, I would like that, do you think we can succeed in this mission? I mean after the last time" Shinji instinctly raises his hand to his chest as he remembers the feeling of the angels energy beam impacting upon his chest"

"_That will not happen again, this time we have your back and you have ours, we will work as a team" _

The EVA's confident inner voice washed away any doubts that may have previous occupied his mind as he nodded in approval, as well as being advised that they were moving out as the EVA began to power up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Temporary NERV base

"OK information feed coming through now" stated Maya Ibuki as she adjusted her latest working envirnoment "Wait this can't be right?"

"What is it is Maya?"

"According to these reading EVA-01 sync score is 60%, its never been that high, there must be some sort of feedback error"

Kaji over heard what Maya said to Ritsuko as a cocky smirk crossed his face, he knew he was right in assuming that the EVAs were alive, it was just a theory based on the actions of self perservation during the battle with the third angel as well as the arachnid demon. He knew the EVA had acted instinctively on it own to protect not only its own existence but the pilot. By getting Shinji to treat the EVA as an equal rather than a tool, he had hoped that they would cooperate more an realise their full potential, he hadn't considered that there would be such a rise in the sync ratio as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Outskirts of Tokyo-03

Up on the roof of one of the building on the outskirts of town, there was a gathering of students from Shinjis school. Of course there were the obvious suspects, Kensuke Aida as well as Toji Suzahara, along with a few mecha fan boys and the just some other guys who wanted to increase their own social ranks by bragging on how they had seen an EVA.

Most surprising were the collection of girls from the school all lead by the class rep Hikari Horaki, who had decided not to wear her school uniform an instead had gone with a pink t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with tan boots, her hair not in its normal pig tails but instead was being worn down around her shoulders.

"Their really late, some military organisation, we should head to a shelter"

"No way – I hacked into my dads data file, I am absolutely sure this is the time it said"

" Well ok then, were in the heck are they?" asked Toji who repeatedly keep glancing over at the class rep

Almost on cue their attention was caught by the sound of a flock of birds taking flight into the air as the foilage began to part revealing a large metallic door.

"The entire mountain is moving!"

"There they are the Evangelions!" Cried an excited Kensuke

The first EVA to emerge from the opening was UNIT-00, carrying the fabricated shield in its left arm its luminous orange armour stood out from the dark background of the trees. This was then followed by the newest addition to the forces, UNIT-02 standing just a little taller than UNIT-00 and also looking slightly heavier. Its blood red armour really catching the boys attention.

"Hey look! Is that a new EVA?"

"Huh? Wow! Awesome a third giant robot an this one is red, must be a bad ass male pilot!"

"Mr Aida! You really are a sexist pig, just because it is red doesn't mean the pilot is male"

"Says you, hate to burst your little fantasy but its obvious that the orange one and purple on are both girl pilots"

"Do you think he is right Hikari, I mean if the one that saved you is a girl"

"No, hes wrong" she said with a smile on her face

"How can you be so sure?" another girl asked

"Well think about it, the orange one is female, the features are round and graceful just like a gymanst, the red one yes is taller and looks heavier but still has a feminine air about it like a dance, the purple one, well its taller than those two with a heavier build like a warrior, not to mention the overall design, an if that doesn't convince you then call it woman's intuition"

As the students discussed the gender of the pilot to each EVA, few noticed the presence of UNIT-01 as it emerged from the earth standing between UNIT-00 and UNIT-02

"Hey look there he is!" One girl cried out as the rest began to crowd around the safety rail at the edge of the building. As the EVAs began to mobilise the crowd erupted in cheer voicing their support to them.

"Yeah go for it Evangelions!"

"We believe in you!"

"Go kick some monster butt!"

Shinji looked at the crowd through his monitor, zooming on a loan figure who was standing at the back away from the crowd, her hands clasped tightly in front of her torso, the magnification allowed him to see the tears in her eyes. He noticed her mouthing "Please be careful" to him.

To acknowledge he got his EVA to lift its left arm, extending its hand holding its thumb up, which caught the cheering students off guard slightly as a bright smile appeared on Hikaris face. The other girls looked around at her, putting two and two together

"Oh my god Hikari! He noticed you!" The girl screeched with excitement

"I don't think so, I mean he could have gesturing to all of us"

"Oh really? Then how can you explain that it appears as if he is looking right at you?"

"Its a giant robot, you can't tell that he is looking right at me" her face blushing more than she ever felt possible

"Yeah, yeah if you wont listen to reason then call it womans intuition" the girl laughed continuing to watch the EVA's depart into the mountain which surround Tokyo-03

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Temporary NERV based at Mount Futago

"The angel as penetrated another level of armour, estimated time of breach at NERV HQ is 3 hours 55 minutes"

The technicians busied themselves testing the cooling units as well as making sure that as much power from all over Japan was being directed through the prototype cannon.

"OK pilots here are the battle plans for the operation, Asuka, you will be the gunner as the most experienced pilot regarding sniper manoeuvres."

"Affirmative!"

" Rei, you will cover with UNIT-00"

"Yes"

"An Shinji, you will be the distraction we need you to draw the enemies fire away from Asuka and Rei"

"I understand"

"Oh an Shinji, we have a new weapon for you to use"

"What is it?"

Ritsuko and Misato had dragged the boy over to large object covered with a canopy, "Its called the punisher, it was an idea put forward by NERV personnel, hold it in the centre, the long shaft will operate just like a normal rifle, the short part at the top will fire a bazooka missle and the two at the sides house 2 separate rifles for when you run out of ammo"

Shinji looked over the drawing of the large metallic cross as Ritsuko explained its design to him, it was fairly large almost as big as UNIT-00 and he guessed that due to its size it must weight a tonne, which Misato quickly joked "Its heavy because it is full of mercy"

"I am just to defend UNIT-02 is that correct?" asks Rei

"Yes Rei, now its time to get geared up" commands Captain Katsuragi

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

All over Tokyo-03 the power began to fade, street lamps, neon signs on restaurants or billboards slowly fading to darkness, the city seemed as deserted as ever with the exception of the angel in the centre which stood out from the blackness with it own menacing aura. Slowly the power was drained from the surrounding cities until all of Japan was cast into darkness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As the pilots got into the EVA's after the briefing Asuka merely commented to her comrades that this is how its done, telling them to watch and learn. Rei on the other hand had said good bye to Shinji, something that had shook him to the bone, she had never called him by his first name before its was always Ikari, never Shinji.

The feeling did not sit well with him as he entered UNIT-01, the biomechanical beast seemed to detect the pilots worry.

"_Do you worry for the doll little one?" _its asked him

_Yes I do UNIT-01, I am not sure why? After all she has stolen my father from me_ he thought knowing the EVA could detect such things, if anything it would stop those listening on his audio channel thinking he was insane

"_She has stolen nothing, your father Gendo abandoned you of his own choosing, there is no need to hate the puppet, instead your grievance maybe with the puppeteer" _the voice changing some what to a more comforting females like a mother

_How can you be so sure?_

"_We have seen much before your arrival little one, the commander does not treat her or others as well as he may have you believe"_

"_Regardless he is still my father"_

"_If that is what you believe, however a father is kind, a father protects you, a father raises you. He has done none of those, neither to you or the pilot of our sister.... you may wish to select a new father"_

As the EVAs mobilised into their positions, Asuka laying prone on the ground staring down the sight of the rifle, slightly to the right was Rei with UNIT-00 holding its shield ready to jump into the path of the enemies fire.

Further along mountainous region was Shinji, with the sentient UNIT-01 holding the new weapon called the punisher, Shinji has opened the bottom shaft as was ready to open fire on the angel following Misatos orders.

_Are you ready for this UNIT-01? _

"_Fear not, we will assist you little one"_

Meanwhile, the power from all of Japan was being redirected to the positron rifle which Asuka was aching to fire against the angel to destroy it with a single shot, just as she had been ordered to do so by Dr Akagi.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NERV Type 14 Mobile Command Centre

"Energy build up detected from the Angel!"

"No not again!" Cries out Dr Akagi

"Shinji NOW!!!" orders Misato

Shinji emerges from behind cover, firing the bazooka at the angel only for the shell to impact on the angels AT field. Shinji runs a few miles to the left, firing a barrage of bullets towards the angel, the angel fires its energy beam, however its target has changed to UNIT-01.

As the beam comes ever closer the EVA changes direct sprinting to the left trying to outrun the shock wave of the impact as he continues to fire barrage after barrage of bullets towards the flying fortress. The shell casings impacting on the ground scattering the wake of UNIT-01's foot steps.

Misato orders Asuka to fire the rifle, mankinds own energy attack escapes the barrel of the rifle firing towards the angel. Ramiel detects the energy an charges its own attacks, ignoring the purple EVA long enough to fire its own energy weapon.

Both beams fly across the lake which separates them, their energies causing them to warp in mid-air , throwing them off target, UNIT-02s attack impacts just to right of the angel, were as its attack creates a massive smoking crater just to left of the EVA's

The impact reverberates through out the ground, sending personnel through the air, shaking heavy support and transport vehicles as if they were nothing but tin cans.

Shinjis primary weapon had run out of ammo, he cast it to the side and took out the 2 smaller rifles concealed in the secondary compartments. Before resuming his attack on the angel, realising that it was futile the bullets didn't have the impact power to break through the angels defences. "_Come on die you bastard!" _Shinji and UNIT-01 thought or said in unison.

The angels drill had pierced the final piece of resistance an had gained access into the geo-front, it had gain access to harm every single human that lived within Tokyo-03.

Another energy build up was detected within the target and had been fired towards the other EVA's the beam narrowly missed Shinji, turning to face the direction of the beam, he saw it impact against the shield held by UNIT-00, Rei was fulfilling her mission to protect UNIT-02.

The metallic shield began to liquify against the heat of the angels attack, Shinji heart began to race at the thought of watching her die. UNIT-01 roared in his head, the roar was a combination of anger and sadness.

"_Whats wrong UNIT-01?"_

"_Shinji, we must help our sister please!" _the voice was equal parts beast and woman this time, the beast howled with fury while the woman cried with sadness, it was more than Shinji could bare

"Asuka take the shot already!" He yelled over the comm system

"No can do, wondergirl here is blocking my shot"

Shinji gritted his teeth an ran towards his comrades, he had no idea what he was going to do, but he could let Rei die, he could not let UNIT-00 be destroyed. UNIT-01's speed increased, if anyone had been recording this they would have realised that UNIT-01 had again broken the Evangelion land speed record, as well as Shinji's sync ration increasing another 20%

As UNIT-01 neared the orange UNIT-00, they braced themselves as they grabbed the kneeling EVA by the waist, hoisting it from the ground. Shinji felt the heat of the beam dance across his back, in the same way that UNIT-01 had. Shinjis actions had created enough of a window for Asuka to fire the positron rifle a second time.

This time, there was no warpping of the beam, as it shot straight and true piercing through the core and heart of the angels as it burst into flames, impacting against the cold concrete roads and footpaths of Tokyo-03.

UNIT-01 continued to hold UNIT-00, it sat to the side with its left arm under the orange EVAs chest , as it ripped out the entry plug before placing it on the ground next to it foot. UNIT-01 then adjusted the position of UNIT-00, flipping to rest on its back the weight now supported by the purple EVAs right hand, the left still resting on its sisters torso.

The heat of the melted armour had caused the gauntlets of UNIT-01 to melt slightly not like either it or Shinji cared. Shinji has left the EVA an was now struggling with the levers to the entry plug to check that pilot Ayanami was alright after her ordeal. _Ok after this mission I am really gonna start working out_ he thought trying to make light of the situation as the heat from the plug burnt through his plug suit to his hands. It was several more minutes before he finally managed to open the hatch.

"Ayanami! Are you alright?"

His eyes looked at the unconcious pilot, his mind began to think the worst that he had been too late despite how fast UNIT-01 had ran save her. Tears began to fill his eyes as he was over came with guilt, as if he had kill her himself.

"AYANAMI!!!" he yelled again this time causing the young woman to stir to life, as she slowly opened her eyes. To be greet by a smiling yet tearful Shinji Ikari.

Upon meeting her gaze, Shinji turns his head to try and hide his tears as he lets them fall down his face.

"I am sorry, I have no idea what I should say or feel at a time like this" Rei states as she adjusts her position in her seat

"Maybe you should just try smiling for a change"

Rei's red eyes for the second time met with Shinjis, as she looked at the pleasant smile on his face to see her alive, she felt accepted by someone. A small smile crossed her lips as her shoulders relaxed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A/N: OK here is the latest chapter, an yes I know I have tampered with the timeline but hey it was fun! Ok so now we have Asuka, Rei and Shinji with their respective EVA units to cause all sorts of madness and laughes. Also please don't slate me for making UNIT-01 sentient, it was just an idea that I had while on a sugar rush and I thought that it may have potential,

As always please read and review an as a peace offering here is an OMAKE!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE

"Ayanami! Are you alright?"

His eyes looked at the unconcious pilot, his mind began to think the worst that he had been too late despite how fast UNIT-01 had ran save her. Tears began to fill his eyes as he was over came with guilt, as if he had kill her himself.

"AYANAMI!!!" he yelled again this time causing the young woman to stir to life, as she slowly opened her eyes. To be greet by a smiling yet tearful Shinji Ikari.

Upon meeting her gaze, Shinji turns his head to try and hide his tears as he lets them fall down his face.

"I am sorry, I have no idea what I should say or feel at a time like this" Rei states as she adjusts her position in her seat

"Maybe you should just try smiling for a change"

Rei's red eyes for the second time met with Shinjis, as she looked at the pleasant smile on his face to see her alive, she felt accepted by someone. A small smile crossed her lips as her shoulders relaxed.

Shinji continued smiling while at the same time thinking, _Holy crap that is creepy, I wonder if Rei is the anti-christ? Explians the blue hair and red eyes. Wait! What if she has 666 tattooed on her head? Note to self be nice to Rei!_


End file.
